<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【棋魂亮光】再见初恋（上部） by Love_of_Sakura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631559">【棋魂亮光】再见初恋（上部）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura'>Love_of_Sakura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hikaru no Go, 棋魂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《和风组曲》三部曲第二部，情节承接《初夏和风》<br/>全篇藤崎明视角，见证亮光跨越半个世纪、超越时间与生死的爱情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shindou Hikaru/Fujisaki Akari, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship, 光明</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-8节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“再见”有“离别”和“重逢”两重含义，而塔矢亮和藤崎明的初恋都是进藤光<br/>《再见初恋》上部为“离别篇”，下部为“重逢篇”，题目就是最大的剧透</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《再见初恋》 上部：离别篇</p><p>1<br/>藤崎明完成在英国的学业，再次回到故乡时，已是三年之后。<br/>大学的日子忙碌而充实，虽然略显枯燥的经济学远非青春少女的最爱，但考虑到UCL是英国顶级高校，某财团的留学资助又千载难逢，为了激烈的就业竞争考虑，藤崎还是做出了现实的选择。<br/>知晓她平日兴趣的亲友们，听到这一决定无不大跌眼镜。反应最夸张的当属进藤光，金色刘海的少年眼睛瞪得像铜铃，指着藤崎的鼻子哇哇大叫如同看到怪物：<br/>“明明你一直最爱日本史啊，还和我越好以后研究秀策的生平！为什么突然到那个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方读什么无聊的经济学？？！！”<br/>“阿光，英国是最发达的西方国家之一，才不是鸟不拉屎的鬼地方。”<br/>藤崎笑眯眯地纠正似乎永远长不大的青梅竹马。<br/>“何况并非每个人都像阿光，有足够的天赋和机遇追求喜爱的事业。历史研究之路对女孩子太艰辛了，毕业后也很难养活自己。或许，对我这样的普通人来说，梦想和生活之间，永远只能选择后者吧。”<br/>藤崎说得风气云淡，但朦胧的水雾背后，少女低头轻啜咖啡的脸庞那么落寞。进藤的嘴巴一开一合却发不出声音，即将出口的安慰，在冰冷的现实面前格外苍白无力。</p><p>“明明，业余时间…你还是会研究历史的吧？”</p><p>沉默片刻，进藤终于怯生生地开口，小心翼翼的语气，似乎生怕听到否定的答案。</p><p>“嗯，当然。不仅业余时间会继续读历史著作，也会继续参加大学的围棋社呢。”</p><p>藤崎终于露出发自真心的笑容，认真地望着对面的少年：</p><p>“筒井学长也没能以围棋为业，但工作后还在坚持下棋。有学长做榜样，我是不会放弃的。阿光，你和塔矢君都是国际知名的棋手，说不定将来会被邀请到欧洲国家参赛呢。到时候一定要来我的大学指导哦！作为交换条件，你两来英国旅游，我可以当免费导游！”</p><p>“太好了，明明！咱们一言为定，你一定要带我和塔矢去看白金汉宫和大本钟啊！！”</p><p>进藤大大松了口气，听到游玩的机会，双眼发亮地扑上去，隔着餐桌送给藤崎一个大大的拥抱，然后这对青梅竹马就像在幼儿园那样那样，又笑又跳打打闹闹。</p><p>阿光，要是你永远长不大就好了。<br/>这样…我就能像小时候那样，一直拥有你。</p><p>藤崎脸上笑容依旧，内心却充满即将告别初恋的伤感。</p><p> </p><p>2<br/>三年后重返故土，和进藤之间的点点滴滴，如翻涌的潮水般淹没了藤崎的心。<br/>那日咖啡馆里的所有细节，还深深印在她的脑海里。藤崎知道当时对进藤并非百分之百的坦诚。如果进藤之前接受了她的表白，她一定会毫不犹豫放弃留学资助，陪在进藤身边，然后就如两人约好的那样，考取日本某大学的历史系。可是，进藤摇摆挣扎过后，还是毅然选择了塔矢亮，也摧毁了藤崎留在日本的唯一理由，甚至是…今后攻读历史学的理由。<br/>阿光，你这个天下最残忍的笨蛋。<br/>你究竟知不知道，我在中学主持围棋社，业余时间阅读古代史，都是因为喜欢你，都是因为…想要离你近一些啊。可是，即使失去你之后，即使先前最大的爱好成了让我伤心的理由，我还是不忍抛弃它们。因为一旦抛弃，就好象彻底被隔开在另一个世界，和你再无联系。<br/>走出机舱时，藤崎明迎着故乡万里无云的碧空，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>回家后藤崎并没联系进藤，还特意叮嘱妈妈不要告诉进藤自己回国的事。藤崎的妈妈和进藤美津子是多年的发小和闺蜜，对女儿的保密举动一头雾水，但最后还是被藤崎一句“这阵子找工作很会忙，等我安定下来会主动联系进藤”堵住了嘴巴。<br/>或许是自尊心作祟，藤崎认定自己必须找到一份漂亮的工作，以最光鲜体面的模样出现在初恋对象面前，让对方惊艳地合不拢嘴。而除此之外的重逢情景，她无论如何都不愿接受。<br/>受经济危机影响，日本近几年的就业形势，越来越不容乐观。即使藤崎这样手握英国名牌大学学历、成绩出色的毕业生，也花了三个月才在一家跨国公司里找到职位。藤崎的新身份是部门经理的助理，薪水虽不算特别优厚，但接触大人物的机会很多，升职的前景也特别好。<br/>就在藤崎搬进刚刚租好的公寓，准备和进藤联系时，突然接到来自一个陌生号码的留言。<br/>“藤崎小姐您好，我是塔矢亮。很久没见，希望您一切都好。不知您这周六晚上有没有空，我想请您来我和进藤的公寓吃饭。地址是…”<br/>塔矢亮清冷的声音萦绕在耳边，藤崎整理衣物的手轻轻一颤。</p><p> </p><p>3<br/>藤崎很熟悉塔矢亮的声音，每隔两个多月，她都会接到进藤的长途电话。进藤似乎对她有说不完的话，下棋的状态、朋友的趣事、今后的打算…从准恋人退回青梅竹马的位置后，他们的相处不再感到尴尬，气氛甚至比以前更亲密，金发少年对她肆无忌惮毫无保留，特别是和同居恋人吵架后，一定会来找她吐槽塔矢大魔头的种种劣迹。<br/>藤崎对阿光的反应既欣慰又酸涩，不管阿光是否处于潜意识里的补偿心理才对她如此亲近，她已经没有力气、也不愿去深究了。只是两人隔着9个小时的时差，藤崎这里还是下午，进藤那里已是深夜。每次两人煲电话粥聊得太长，塔矢都会打断少年的喋喋不休，软硬兼施地把他拖去睡觉，然后，彬彬有礼地向藤崎道歉。<br/>“还请藤崎小姐原谅，进藤明天还有一场很重要的比赛，我必须监督他早点休息。”<br/>虽然视频画面不可避免地有些模糊，但看到塔矢亮淡然的神情，藤崎的语气还是忍不住戏谑起来：<br/>“又是和高永夏棋士的对局吧？呵呵，北斗杯的梁子都过去那么多年，真不明白阿光为什么还对高永夏那么执着，每次都追着对方缠斗不休呢。”<br/>似乎没料到藤崎突如其来的玩笑，塔矢突然闭口不言。即使隔着几千公里的距离，藤崎也能感到对方平和面具下的暗流汹涌。短短几秒的沉默在藤崎眼中格外漫长，就在她要被瞬间袭来的顿悟勒得喘不过气时，塔矢忽然露出优雅的微笑：<br/>“藤崎小姐多虑了，倒不是因为高永夏棋士这个人，而仅仅是因为他对秀策不敬，进藤才特别介意的。”<br/>“又是因为秀策吗? 的确，阿光当初还连哄带骗，希望我考东大历史系，帮他研究秀策的生平资料。”<br/>藤崎格格地笑了，几乎恶意地观察着，棋坛贵公子的优雅面具，如何出现一道细微的裂痕。<br/>“时间不早了，我得催促进藤早点睡觉。藤崎小姐多保重，我们以后再聊。”<br/>说着塔矢就切断了视频通话。<br/>藤崎明捂着肚子，几乎笑到合不拢嘴，每次捉弄塔矢亮都能带来新的乐趣，简直让她欲罢不能。<br/>她当然知道她的阿光有多耀眼，高永夏和阿光火花四溅的对抗，对阿光多年来的暧昧兴趣，肯定让塔矢喝了无数次飞醋。何况还有自己，阿光的“青梅竹马+红颜知己”，时不时来个越洋电话促膝长谈什么的。即使早就和阿光确定同居恋人的关系，塔矢心底肯定憋闷得要命吧。<br/>不过…给予阿光最初的动力和方向，后来支持着阿光在事业上不断前进的人，始终是塔矢亮。<br/>尽凭这一点，就能证明塔矢才是对阿光最特殊的人，才拥有永远守在少年身边的资格吧。<br/>想到这里，藤崎收敛笑意，默默关上了电脑。</p><p> </p><p>4<br/>那是藤崎回国前，和进藤的最后一次通话。<br/>后来进藤被密集的赛程驱赶得喘不过气，藤崎也忙于毕业和回国的各项事宜，两人都没有时间再联系对方。<br/>而现在，自己刚刚找到工作，塔矢亮的电话就紧追而来，藤崎惊异之余，感到一种违和的焦躁。<br/>她当然会和进藤见面，即使当年没能成为恋人，进藤也承诺过她是他一辈子的青梅竹马，地位不容任何人撼动。所以，何时和进藤见面、以及如何会面，都属于藤崎明天经地义的权利，根本轮不到塔矢亮中间插一脚，为她和进藤牵线搭桥。<br/>塔矢亮以为阿光是谁？他的私有财产吗？难道阿光和好友见面，还需要他的批准和协助？<br/>气血上头的藤崎明，当即打通了给母亲的电话。</p><p>“没有啊！妈妈才没那么大嘴巴，把你回国的事告诉阿光！”<br/>藤崎妈妈接到女儿的质问一时找不着北，吐沫星子飞溅解释着：<br/>“是阿光的那个什么人…啊！想起来了，那个很受媒体追捧的塔矢名人，他拜会美津子后在门口碰见我…啊呀妈妈没有主动告诉他啦！都怪塔矢棋士太聪明了，聊了一会儿就猜到你回国了！我还拜托他万万不可告诉别人…啊？邀请你和他们一起吃饭？不会吧！他答应暂时保密的啊…”<br/>藤崎明郁闷地挂断电话，塔矢的确信守承诺没告诉阿光，他只是猜到了藤崎别扭的心思，耐心等到她找到体面的工作，兴冲冲准备联系进藤时，突然提出聚会的邀请。<br/>请藤崎来家里，给进藤一个惊喜——体贴的理由，坦诚的邀请，让人根本无法拒绝。<br/>然而，主动权被剥夺，沦为全然被动的境地，藤崎还是郁闷不已。<br/>但更可悲的是，从始至终，她根本无法理直气壮地怨恨塔矢亮。<br/>或许因为，她从没有和塔矢叫板的资本，一开始就输掉了这场战争。<br/>所以哪怕对对方的行动再恼火，藤崎明还是不得不对塔矢亮保持基本的尊重。即使两人的张力永远无法化解，她也绝不会让她的阿光在青梅竹马和毕生对手之间，再一次左右为难。<br/>“塔矢君，为了阿光，我会遵从你的安排。不过…不从‘你家’阿光哪里讨点利息，我可不会安心的。”<br/>藤崎放下话筒，望着穿衣镜里姿容清丽的少女，露出一丝狡黠的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>5<br/>周六晚上的商业区，万盏灯火织起辉煌的夜之海。藤崎明在繁华的中心 地带走下出租，立即吸引了无数惊艳的目光。<br/>银色的高跟鞋，修长的美腿，雪白的连衣筒裙勾勒出玲珑的曲线，淡金色的坎肩为整个人增添了闪闪发亮的幻彩。今晚藤崎明精心画了烟熏妆和亮丽的唇彩，戴上一对柔和的珍珠耳环，浓密的秀发随意披散着，只在后面别了一支纯银发髻。<br/>如果三年前的藤崎还只是个长相甜美，但多少有些幼稚的小女孩，那么经历了异国他乡的艰苦历练，她浑身上下绽放出纯净与沧桑混合的奇妙气质，如同历经风雨依旧高洁的栀子花。<br/>而今夜的精心打扮，只是为了把自己最好的姿态，展现给生命中最重要的那个人。</p><p>进藤和塔矢的公寓地理位置优越，距离中心商业区只有6-7分钟步程，却闹中取静，环境清幽。当藤崎穿过树林和湖水，在一幢高档住宅坐上电梯时，终于确定这套公寓一定是塔矢负责挑选的。她对那位粗心大意的少年太过了解，即使为了塔矢成长再多，一幢一幢地看房子，在无数备选对象中挑出最合适的一套，也远远超出了进藤的承受极限。<br/>“请问您是？…啊，欢迎藤崎君，快请进来。”<br/>半年没有联系，塔矢看到藤崎的脸微微一愣，认出对方后连忙请她进门。藤崎淡然一笑，和进藤视屏通话时她都是随意的学生装，塔矢从来没有见过精心修饰过后、成熟职业女性模样的藤崎明。<br/>“一直都想对藤崎君找到这么好的工作道声恭喜。也是偶然的机会知道您回国的事情，只是您母亲要求这件事暂时保密，才没有马上邀请您来家里做客的。”<br/>塔矢请藤崎在客厅的沙发坐下，为她倒上一杯绿茶，又端上精美的果盘和点心。整套待客仪式恭敬而周到，和当初棋院门口长剑出鞘的冷酷相比，有如天壤之别。<br/>那次不欢而散之后，直到藤崎离开日本，和塔矢都再未见面。虽然每次和阿光的视屏通话中都有短暂交谈，但严格说来，两人已经有三年没有看到对方了。<br/>藤崎眯起眼睛，审视着眼前挺拔的青年。塔矢比三年前长高不少，脸部线条也愈加坚毅。墨色头发衬着略微苍白的皮肤，再加上端正的五官，深邃的眼眸，给整张脸带来奇异的魅力——<br/>如同一弯出鞘的武士刀，在清冷月色下泛起阵阵寒光。<br/>只是此时此刻，那抹凛冽的光辉有意收敛起来。塔矢微笑着坐在她对面，身着黑色长裤和深蓝色衬衫，衬衫最上面的扣子还解开了一颗，浑身上下都散发着居家男人的悠闲和放松。<br/>这家伙，还是一如既往的有恃无恐啊。<br/>藤崎唇角抽搐了一下，随即回敬给塔矢一个绚烂的微笑：<br/>“多谢您的细心，塔矢君。话说我和阿光已经三年没见，请问可否带我参观你们的公寓，介绍一下你和阿光的日常生活呢？”</p><p> </p><p>6<br/>塔矢对藤崎大方的态度略感吃惊，但很快恢复了平和，起身带领藤崎参观他和进藤的家。<br/>整所公寓宽敞明亮，装修简洁大气，水墨地板，实木家具，以纯白和乌黑为主色调，模仿黑白棋子的感觉。望着一尘不染的地板和光洁如镜的窗户，藤崎可以确定，这里的日常扫除，一定是塔矢负责。<br/>藤崎的青梅竹马远非邋遢之人，实际上，进藤非常爱干净，天天洗澡换衣，身上总是散发着清爽的味道。但少年不拘小节的豪爽性格，又导致他一旦沉迷工作，恨不得忘掉吃饭睡觉等基本需求，更别提周围的环境。所以但凡进藤住过的地方，虽大体干净，但总表现出一定程度的混乱。<br/>与此相对，塔矢对秩序的执念，简直达到了神经质的程度。凡是同居恋人制造的混乱，不论多么微小，“塔矢雷达”都会第一时间扫描到，并自动予以清除。两人还住在塔矢家的老宅时，就是塔矢负责日常卫生，即使搬到新公寓，这一习惯似乎也没改变。<br/>然而，虽然这里更多体现了塔矢清教徒般的气质，但另一位主人的性格，还是通过众多微小的细节流露出来——阳台上艳丽奔放的热带花卉，沙发上印着NO GO字样的五彩抱枕，墙上歪歪扭扭签着“进藤光”几个大字的纸扇，以及书柜里，和《塔矢行洋定石集》并排摆在一起的少年JUMP。<br/>严谨与随性，庄重与绚烂，相异甚至相反的风格，竟在这所公寓里融合出惊人的和谐，就像塔矢与进藤这两个人，气质南辕北辙，可只要站在一起，就无比地般配。<br/>虽然情感上一点也不愿面对，但藤崎理智上不得不承认，塔矢在各方面都堪称完美恋人，而且对进藤的宠爱，简直达到人神共愤的地步。<br/>塔矢不仅包揽绝大部分家务，精心照顾恋人日常起居，冰箱和橱柜里的食物，也完全依照金发少年的口味，更别提储物间里那堆电玩、周边、以及昂贵的玩具模型。即使视儿子为心头肉的美津子，也不会任由进藤如此胡来，但个性严厉的塔矢，却给予进藤几乎无限度的骄纵与溺爱。<br/>如果当年得以和阿光在一起，我能像塔矢亮那样，为阿光做到这个地步吗？<br/>虽然从没怀疑自己对进藤的初心，但公寓中每一处细节透露出的、塔矢对进藤的深情，却让藤崎的内心深处，头一次出现了动摇。<br/>但藤崎很快否定了这一软弱的动摇，她相信自己对进藤的爱，一点也不比塔矢少。<br/>只是，进藤从没有给她机会，去展现这份爱罢了。<br/>想到这里，藤崎又一阵黯然。</p><p> </p><p>7<br/>参观完客厅和厨房，藤崎跟着塔矢，来到他和进藤的对局室。<br/>三面墙壁都挂着秀策的书法，不仅书法，这件装修精美的和室里，摆满了秀策的遗物——折扇、棋盘、茶具….恍然一所微缩纪念馆。<br/>藤崎走到书橱前，一个水晶盒子，吸引了她全部注意。<br/>深谙日本古代史的她，很快分辨出折扇虽是秀策时代的手工，风格却沿袭了平安朝的风雅精致。<br/>藤崎心头一颤，突然想起除了秀策生平，进藤最感兴趣的，莫属平安贵族的生活。</p><p>“这是进藤最喜欢的折扇，三年前用一盘指导棋从某个古玩家手里得到的。每次本因坊卫冕战前，他都会抱着这把折扇发呆，嘀嘀咕咕的，也不知在说什么。”<br/>塔矢似乎察觉到藤崎的疑惑，为她耐心解答道。<br/>对着这把折扇发呆？<br/>塔矢的话触动了记忆的开关，无数零散的线索隐隐浮现，交错纠结补成完整的拼图——<br/>进藤和当年网络棋神SAI若隐若现 的联系，时至今日仍是众人热衷的话题。<br/>进藤对秀策令人费解的执着，每年五月五号，都会一个人去因岛拜谒虎次郎故居。<br/>还有塔矢刚刚提起的，每次本因坊战前，少年都会对着这把古旧的折扇发呆。</p><p>难道阿光他——<br/>女性的直觉，让藤崎瞬间接近了真相，然后下一秒，心中的猜测就脱口而出：</p><p>“难道阿光他….当时在思念什么重要的故人？”<br/>话一出口藤崎才意识到不妥，但塔矢神色平静，丝毫没有否认或隐瞒的意思。<br/>这份猜测太过不可思议，藤崎稳住心神，试探着询问塔矢。<br/>“虽然这样说很失礼，但我十分好奇，难道塔矢君看到阿光那副魂不守舍的模样，不会感到嫉妒吗？”<br/>“的确。直到现在，还是偶然会嫉妒。但这么多年过去，更多的是感激，以及，陪着进藤一起怀念吧。”<br/>塔矢的语调平和淡然，眸光中流露出几分无奈，但更多的是释然和包容。</p><p>藤崎的笑容瞬间僵硬。<br/>除了塔矢，她是最接近进藤、一直陪在进藤身边的人，所以塔矢猜到的真相，藤崎明多少也所察觉。<br/>但她从未设想过，进藤已把这个秘密告诉了塔矢。<br/>因为，多少年来她一直幻想着，在无法触及进藤心底伤疤这一点上，她和塔矢，永远是平等的。</p><p>“什么时候？”<br/>“藤崎小姐？”<br/>“我想知道，阿光什么时候告诉你的？”<br/>藤崎勉强撑住笑容，<br/>“当然，这是你和阿光两个人的秘密，我本没有资格刺探，塔矢君即使不说，也没关系。”<br/>塔矢望着藤崎的眼睛，轻声回答：<br/>“六年前的初夏，进藤首次摘得本因坊头衔之后。”</p><p> </p><p>8<br/>原来这么早啊。<br/>看来自己并非在初次对战中才惨败而归，而是早在正面交锋前，就丧失了所有机会。<br/>藤崎明嘴角微微发苦，她懂得阿光心底那份秘密的分量，而阿光愿意与之分享这个秘密的人，也必定会成为他生命中最重要的对象。<br/>拥有如此不可撼动的资本，怪不得当初塔矢能够对她冷酷的宣称——<br/>“进藤是我一个人的，只有我才能给他想要的一切。即使他一时糊涂离开我，也绝不可能爱上你。”<br/>时隔三年，相似的痛苦再次淹没了她。那密密麻麻几乎撕碎心脏的灼痛，让藤崎怀疑自己的在英国的日子是不是白过了。<br/>“谢谢你，塔矢君。我不会再问了。”<br/>藤崎觉得身心俱疲，精心装扮的美好姿态，似乎瞬间就要土崩瓦解。她转身回到客厅，在沙发上坐下。<br/>只有一间卧室还没参观。哪怕塔矢不介意，藤崎也一点儿都不想看。她毫不怀疑他们会每夜分享一张床。一想到自己深爱的少年，自己暗恋了十年的阿光，不仅灵魂最深处，连每一寸肉体都被塔矢亮占有着，藤崎就忍不住浑身发抖。<br/>虽然三年前就知道他们同居了，但潜意识里还是会自欺欺人。仿佛只要没有亲眼目睹摧毁她幻想的证据，阿光就还是属于她的阿光，单纯、迷糊、天真无邪，不知情欲为何物的…永远长不大的彼得潘。<br/>可是，阿光还是为了塔矢长大了。或者说，塔矢掠走了她的彼得潘，把他囚禁在另一个世界，那个藤崎拼尽全力也无法触到的世界。</p><p>虽然心底一直对塔矢保持着尊重，但此时此刻，藤崎几乎开始怨恨塔矢了。那个男人坦率到残酷，表面优雅有礼，内心却毫不顾惜他人的伤痛，简单几句真相，就把她的情感和意志踩得粉碎。<br/>可是，绝不能向塔矢亮暴露自己的心情。<br/>她已经输掉了初恋情人，所以不能在情敌面前，把最后的自尊也输得干净。<br/>藤崎明一遍遍告诫自己，正当她努力平复情绪时，大门砰地一声打开了。熟悉的金发少年风风火火地冲过来，没等藤崎反应过来，一把将她搂进怀里。<br/>“太好了太好了！！明明你终于回来了！！”<br/>进藤像小狗那样蹭着藤崎，兴奋地哇哇大叫。少年温暖的气息如阳光下的青草，瞬间充满了藤崎的感官。尽管明白对自己的恢复毫无益处，尽管知道塔矢就在身后盯着他们，藤崎还是忍不住溢出心底的悸动，微微颤抖着，回抱住进藤。<br/>“嗯，我们终于又见面了，亲爱的阿光。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 9-14节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9</p><p>这对儿久别重逢的青梅竹马拥抱了很久。<br/>当迟钝的进藤终于感到塔矢的灼热目光，不情不愿松开藤崎时，才看清三年的留学生活，在少女身上刻下了何种印记。<br/>“明明…你真的，真的…”<br/>少女的姿容如此亮丽，进藤本就单纯的大脑立刻停止运转。瞧见金发少年两眼发直的呆萌模样，藤崎顿觉郁闷缓解不少，她玩心大起捏住进藤的耳朵，将他拉向自己：<br/>“真的怎样呀？阿光，想夸奖本姑娘，就大大方方直说！”<br/>“啊呀坏丫头别揪了，你从小知道我耳朵最怕疼！！！好吧好吧，我承认你今晚真的很漂亮！”<br/>进藤惊叫连连立即求饶，藤崎笑得春光灿烂，但少年的下一句话，却让她的心情瞬间黯淡——<br/>“明明你突然华丽变身了吗？我以前从没觉得你光彩照人啊！！”</p><p>是啊，哪怕得到无数惊艳的目光，也等不到心爱之人的一次回眸。<br/>阿光，你从没注意过我的容貌，尽管我所有的美，只为你一人绽放。<br/>因为，自从和塔矢亮相遇时起，你的眼中，就只有他的身影。	<br/>我为你虚耗最绚烂的青春年华，如今却落得心碎寂寥。<br/>那么作为补偿，我是不是有权从你身上取走点什么呢，我的阿光？</p><p>藤崎很感激三年的留学生活，特别是在陌生甚至充满敌意的环境中生存下去的历练。<br/>如果没有那些特殊的经历，她绝对无法摆出优雅大方的姿态，在初恋情人和情敌的同居公寓里熬过漫长的晚餐。<br/>藤崎一边借着儿时臭事吐槽进藤，惹得少年哇哇大叫扑上来和她对掐，一边和塔矢聊着欧洲的趣事，时不时抛出几个幽默的小玩笑。<br/>眼前这个聪明自信的职业女性，和三年前单纯的小女孩实在相差太远。<br/>进藤整个晚上都处于大脑转不过弯的状态，塔矢则安静地观察着藤崎，带着三分惊奇、三分疑惑、以及…十二分的戒备。<br/>早就料到塔矢绝不好糊弄，藤崎戏谑地一笑：<br/>“虽然塔矢君十五岁‘正式’和阿光一起下棋，不过十五岁之前，阿光可是一直和我一起玩呢。所以，若论陪在阿光身边的时间，我可是比塔矢君长好多年哪。”<br/>原本热闹的餐桌瞬间冷场。<br/>片刻之后进藤反应过来，被酒精熏得微红的眼睛，有些恼怒地瞪着明明，但还没等进藤阻止藤崎无聊的挑衅，塔矢就不动声色地接招了：<br/>“的确。不过进藤今后的人生，我都会陪着他走过。如此说来，我和进藤在一起的时间累加起来，注定会远远超过藤崎小姐吧。”<br/>“住口！！塔矢，明明，你们两给我停下！！”<br/>眼看这场争锋相对向着更荒谬的方向一去不返，进藤大吼一声拍桌而起，满桌碗筷被震得发颤，发出叮叮咚咚的脆响。<br/>“是你惊小怪了，进藤。没看见我和藤崎小姐正相谈甚欢吗？”<br/>塔矢四两拨千斤地挡回了进藤的怒气，居高临下打量着藤崎，幽暗的眸光，散发出愈来愈危险的信号。<br/>藤崎则笑容愈发灿烂，毫不退缩地迎战塔矢，两人的目光在半空相遇，如同冰刃碰撞，激起凛冽的寒气。<br/>终于，藤崎在这场对战中败下阵来，她垂下眼帘，略显落寞地拉住进藤放在桌上的手，幽幽说道：<br/>“塔矢君说得对。阿光今后的年月，都将和你一起走过。而失去了阿光的我，只有一个人忍耐孤独的人生了。”<br/>塔矢脸色骤变，而进藤则花了足足十秒，才明白这句哀叹隐藏的深意。<br/>过大的信息量几乎挤爆大脑，进藤不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地问藤崎：<br/>“明明，你不会是那个意思吧？千万别告诉我，你会为我独身一辈子！”</p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>“明明，你不会是那个意思吧？千万别告诉我，你会为我独身一辈子！”<br/>硝烟弥漫的战场瞬间冷寂。<br/>藤崎忽略掉心底一闪而过的刺痛，尽情欣赏着进藤惊慌的神色和塔矢铁青的脸。<br/>“怎么可能？阿光你也太看得起自己了吧？”<br/>藤崎半嗔半怒地瞪了进藤一眼：<br/>“本姑娘早就对你没感觉了，怎么可能为你独身？只是目前还没找到合适的对象，你和塔矢君丧心病狂地秀恩爱，看得我各种羡慕嫉妒牙痒痒啊。”<br/>“不独身就好，坏丫头你快把我吓死了。”<br/>进藤长舒了口气，夸张地拍拍胸口，眼珠一转，略显好奇地询问藤崎：<br/>“明明你条件真的很好呀，是不是在英国课业太忙，没时间搞定终身大事？”<br/>进藤有意挑起的八卦话题，明显缓和了方才剑拔弩张的气氛，连塔矢的神情也平和许多，带着几分疑惑望向藤崎。<br/>藤崎见了，风轻云淡地答道：<br/>“试着谈了两任男朋友，但都性子不合，一拍两散了。”</p><p>藤崎知道自己只说了一半真相，她的确有两任男友，但分手原因绝非性子不合，而只因为自己的心结。<br/>温婉娇小的东方女性在西欧很受欢迎，藤崎某次业余活动展现了茶道和插花的技艺后，更是被明恋暗恋不断，隔三差五收到情书和告白。<br/>她的第一任男友是经济系篮球队长，高大、英俊、威猛，结实的肌肉让女生尖叫连连。他对藤崎一见钟情后展开了热烈的追求，但双方交往不到三个月就不欢而散。原因很简单，藤崎抗拒恋人间一切亲近举动，让对方最终生出“她根本不喜欢我”的挫败感。<br/>藤崎的第二任男友是她导师的助教，斯文清秀的青年学者一枚。他比上一任更包容也更成熟，猜到藤崎的初恋伤痛后，选择了在身旁默默等待。藤崎原本冰冷的心几乎被他融化，也首次生出和进藤以外的人厮守一生的打算。然而两人正式同居后，对方的态度却越来越冷淡，最后向藤崎提出分手。又过了很久，双方在毕业酒会上偶遇，前男友才告诉她当年提出分手的真相：“你每晚在我身旁入睡，却在梦里呼唤初恋对象的名字。”<br/>尚沉浸在失恋痛苦中的藤崎，在这致命一击下几乎崩溃。她浑浑噩噩度过了在英国的最后两个月，然后决心重新振作——<br/>在哪里跌倒，就得在哪里重新爬起来。她要回到日本重新面对进藤，逼自己亲眼见证进藤和塔矢的恩爱，然后借此…斩断对初恋情人的最后一丝妄念。</p><p>只是…再次看到初恋情人灿烂明媚的笑容，看到塔矢对进藤的宠溺和进藤对塔矢的依赖，藤崎才明白自己远没有想象的那么坚强。对进藤的痴恋，对塔矢的怨恨，于再次相见时几乎达到了顶点。<br/>不过还好…即使被汹涌的情感击溃，她也没有落下悬崖丧失自我。她的善良让她不会用阴谋诡计挑拨离间，她的冷静也让她知道那两个人情比金坚，任何诡计对他们都没用。<br/>只是，她虚度十年的青春，她枉付一生的爱情，谁来为她负责，谁来给她补偿？<br/>既然无人理睬，那么她只好自己索取了。</p><p>想到这里，藤崎故意无视塔矢越来越深沉的目光，纤纤素手搭上进藤的肩，轻柔的吐息吹起少年的金发：<br/>“青梅竹马至今独身，阿光你怎么忍心独享二人生活。你当年为了塔矢君甩了我，所以我的阿光，你必须为我的终身大事负责。你要不断给我介绍男人，直到…我找到满意的对象为止。”</p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> “藤崎小姐，请不要开玩笑了！”<br/>藤崎话音刚落，塔矢就冷冷地打断他：<br/>“进藤是职业棋士，不是开婚姻介绍所的！你对当年的事有什么不满，请直接冲着我来，不必扯到进藤身上！”<br/>他狠狠盯着藤崎搭在进藤肩上的手，凌厉的视线，似乎要将那只纤纤玉手烧出个窟窿。</p><p>终于忍不住了吗，塔矢君？<br/>只是出于良好的家教，你才没有对女士动手吧,如果我是个男生，恐怕已经被你千刀万剐了。<br/>不过千万别着急，后面还有的你受呢。<br/>欣赏完对方优雅面具上狰狞的创口，藤崎水润的大眼睛盈盈闪烁着望向进藤：<br/>“呐，阿光，塔矢君真不讲情面啊，你平时怎么教育你老公的…”</p><p>“够了！明明你给我闭嘴！！”<br/>进藤恼羞成怒大吼一声，餐桌终于重归宁静。<br/>藤崎明捂住嘴，强忍住涌到唇边的笑意。<br/>她知道上下问题一直是进藤的雷区。虽然出于种种原因一直做下面那个，但男性的自尊，却让进藤无法容忍别人开他玩笑。可惜某些方面过于机灵的藤崎，一早就猜到了真相，而进藤又对暗恋自己的青梅竹马心中有愧，所以每次不得不忍受藤崎的调侃。<br/>可是阿光，你会对我容忍到何种地步呢？<br/>即使前方就是万劫不覆的深渊，我也想上前一步试探你的底线，看看我在你心里，究竟有多少分量。</p><p>“阿光你好凶啊！我被塔矢君吼完，还要被你吼。”<br/>藤崎明低垂眼帘，轻轻擦拭眼角，楚楚可怜的样子，任何男人看了都会心碎。<br/>她知道她的阿光最看不得女人的眼泪，果然不出五秒，进藤的立场就软化了了。<br/>“好了好了别哭了，我的姑奶奶大小姐。”<br/>少年精疲力竭地揉着头发，搬过藤崎的身子，让她转向自己，脸上的表情一半是无奈，一半是怜惜。<br/>“这个任务也太艰巨了，我可能无法完成。藤崎明小姐，你先得告诉我你喜欢什么样的男人吧？”<br/>藤崎眼珠一转，扫到塔矢阴沉的脸，立即玩心大发：<br/>“既然被你甩了，我怎么也得找个比你更好的。嗯嗯，我想要长得比你帅，身材比你高，性格比你稳重，棋艺也比你强的男人！”<br/>“棋艺比我强…明明，你想嫁给会下棋的男人？”<br/>进藤微微一愣，随后瞪大了眼睛：<br/>“等等，你说的…不会是塔矢亮吧！”</p><p>进藤和塔矢只觉得头顶天雷滚滚，藤崎捂着肚子笑翻在地，在四道灼热目光的逼视下，她终于收敛笑意，轻拍进藤的背安慰道：<br/>“阿光你的想象力真恐怖！还有，你就这么没自信，觉得自己样样不如塔矢君？放心好了，就算和火星人结婚，我也不会抢你老公的。”<br/>“什么老公？！明明你又来了…”<br/>“嘘，阿光，请静静听我说。”<br/>藤崎突然严肃下来，拉住进藤的手，轻声请求道：<br/>“我家对这件事催得很急，我年龄也不小了，想赶紧结婚安定下来。可惜这三年一直忙于学业，交际圈狭窄也不认识什么人。阿光你是知名棋士，肯定结交了社会上很多出色人物，咱们好歹青梅竹马一场，这件事帮我个忙，也算对我的补偿，难道不行吗？”<br/>她真诚地望着进藤，观察着少年的神情从惊异到犹豫，最后化为融化人心的温柔与坚定。<br/>进藤向她露出了今晚最轻松的笑容，琥珀色的眸光如晴空般明朗，又如泉水般清澈。<br/>“嗯，我答应你，明明。因为…如果你不幸福，我也无法心安理得独享幸福。”</p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>那天晚上藤崎是笑着回到公寓的。<br/>多年未有的好心情，让她连续好几天唇角上扬，明媚的笑意照亮了娇媚的脸庞，前来搭讪的男同事，立即呈几何级数增长。<br/>进藤信誓旦旦的保证，对她而言就是最甜美的安慰。即使做不成恋人，能在少年心中拥有如此地位，藤崎也感到心满意足。<br/>何况进藤这份承诺，还是当着塔矢的面说出的。塔矢瞬间冷冽、想发作又无从发作的阴郁表情，藤崎每次回忆都会兴奋好久。</p><p>一周之后，进藤交给藤崎一张花花绿绿的统计表，其中总结了他认识的所有单身适龄优质男，还用不同颜色的彩笔，罗列出每人的优势和劣势。藤崎轻抚着进藤歪歪扭扭的笔记，心里一阵酸胀，她知道一向缺乏耐心的少年，即使和塔矢筹划共同的家时，也从没有如此耐心和细致。<br/>阿光，有你如此真诚的付出，我一定会精挑细选，绝不会马上确定交往对象。<br/>思及此，藤崎露出诡异的笑容。</p><p>虽然头衔棋士作为社会名流，在上流社会人脉广泛，但进藤并未盲目推荐世家子弟或成功企业家，他一改大大咧咧的态度，以最精明的目光，为藤崎挑选最佳老公人选。其实藤崎很早就知道，进藤粗枝大叶的外表下是一颗温柔敏锐的心，金发少年珍惜和尊重身边的每个人，如果真的决定关怀谁，绝对有能力让对方时刻感到温暖和幸福。<br/>而此时此刻，人生中的第一次，进藤温暖的光辉，终于得以照耀和包围藤崎。<br/>唯一遗憾的是——这份温暖的守护，仍旧是以多年好友的名义。</p><p>有了详细的计划表，自然就是真刀真枪的相亲。每周六下午两人都没工作时，进藤就会陪同藤崎和潜在男友约会。每周一次，风雨无阻，直到藤崎找到心上人为止。<br/>进藤介绍的第一位男性是东大历史系的讲师，外表温和，谈吐风趣。藤崎原本和这个年轻人相谈甚欢，但发觉对方是研究平安朝贵族生活的专家，立即失去了交往的兴趣。<br/>藤崎告诉进藤，她可不是受虐狂，不想被迫想起当年放弃梦想的伤心事。金发少年听了挠挠脑袋，无可奈何只好奔向下一个目标。<br/>第二位约会对象是知名律师，身为进藤本因坊的忠诚棋迷，曾在棋坛双子星的恋情曝光后，为遭到媒体攻击的两人免费提供法律咨询。多年的相处让进藤对律师朋友的人品素质十分有信心，但相亲的结果却和第一次如出一辙，男方对女方印象甚佳，女方却见了几次面就兴趣全无。<br/>藤崎的理由是对方是超级秀策迷，她可不想成天想起进藤只和塔矢分享的小秘密，生生给自己找不痛快。进藤听了几乎吐血，但还是忍着一口恶气，继续为藤崎的潜在老公奔忙。<br/>第三位约会对象是优秀的外科医生，医学世家出身，年纪轻轻就拿到剑桥的博士，出任东京某综合医院的主刀医生。虽然此人业务彪悍，但理工男出身对文艺完全不在行，看到藤崎现场表演茶道和插花，立即佩服的五体投地。<br/>藤崎本来对这个朴素的男人很有好感，但听闻对方父子两代都是塔矢家的咨询医生，立即火冒三丈质问进藤：塔矢君已经夺走了我的初恋，不用在我相亲时还不停地刷存在感！进藤想反驳，话到嘴边又不得不咽回去。</p><p>三个月时间匆匆过去，藤崎明的婚恋之路依旧毫无进展。第N次约会未果后，进藤精疲力竭地趴在餐桌上，嘴里咬着吸管，对少女怨声载道：<br/>“每周六的这个时候，我本该和塔矢窝在沙发上,舒舒服服地看电影吃爆米花。大小姐你行行好，我费尽心机搞来这么多优质男供你挑，还千辛万苦陪你约会，你赶快找个对象嫁了吧！”<br/>“终身大事岂容儿戏。”<br/>藤崎明狡猾地摇摇头，<br/>“阿光和塔矢君相识八年才开始交往，我也得深入了解对方后，再把自己交出去啊。”<br/>“难道你也要来个八年？？那岂不是三十多了才能嫁人？”<br/>进藤一听就急了，<br/>“明明你实话实说，你究竟想要什么样的男人？为什么我怎么帮你找，你都不满意？”<br/>藤崎微笑着眨眨眼睛：<br/>“我早就告诉过你，阿光，我想找一个比你优秀的男人，仅此而已。”<br/>而这句话背后的真意是——<br/>亲爱的阿光，我永远找不到合适的对象。<br/>因为在我心中，这世上…再也没有比你更优秀的男人。</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>“什么叫比我更优秀的男人？这说法也太不负责了吧？”<br/>进藤脸上闪过一丝疑惑，眯起眼睛，死死盯着藤崎：<br/>“明明，我对你一片诚心。所以不要告诉我，这三个月的相亲，只是你用来捉弄我的恶作剧！”<br/>望着金发少年一点点沉肃的表情，藤崎心里咯噔一声，心脏不受控制地狂跳起来。<br/>阿光，不要用那种眼神看我…不要让我感觉，你是个陌生人…</p><p>“怎么可能？我也想尽早安定下来啊。”<br/>藤崎定住心神，对进藤凄然一笑：<br/>“只是阿光，虽然我感情上早已放下了你，但或许出于受伤后拼命找补的心理吧，总觉得所有男人都没有你优秀。所以挑来挑去，我还是觉得自己吃亏，会忍不住埋怨塔矢君啊。”</p><p>寂寞的语调，破碎的声线，让进藤瞬间失去质问的立场。<br/>夕阳余辉包围着咖啡馆角落里的青年男女，藤崎清丽的身形如同一道剪影，仿佛轻轻一碰就要破碎。<br/>咖啡杯里氤氲的水雾模糊了进藤的眼睛，此次此刻，眼前的藤崎不再是精明干练的职业女性，那哀宛的笑容，与三年前孑然一身奔赴异国的小女孩，再次重合了。</p><p>“对不起，明明。我今天心情烦躁，不该恶意揣测你，请你原谅。”<br/>进藤神色和缓了很多，心不在焉地搅动着马克杯中的咖啡沫：	<br/>“我是个不会拐弯抹角的人，还是告诉你实情吧。其实这几年塔矢和我都特别忙，除了每月的循环赛、卫冕战、指导棋、还经常飞往国外参赛…我们虽然已经同居，但除了每周的复盘，作为恋人独处的时间非常有限。有时塔矢为了第二天的比赛提早休息了，我才刚刚下完指导棋，坐在回东京的火车上。有时我睡个懒觉醒晚一点，塔矢已经登上飞往韩国的飞机，只在桌上留下早餐和字条。<br/>明明，你知道塔矢在我身上投注了多少感情。他性子孤僻根本没有朋友，远比我更渴求恋人的陪伴，这种同在屋檐下却几天看不到对方人影的情况，已经把他逼到极限。塔矢和我谈过好几次，最后我答应他每周六推掉一切工作和朋友邀约，老老实实待在家里和他过二人生活。可是这三个月，为了帮你相亲，我把唯一能陪伴塔矢的周六也牺牲掉了。”</p><p>“对不起阿光，我没有考虑到这一层。塔矢君一定很沮丧吧…那么，他朝你发脾气了吗？”<br/>沉默片刻，藤崎小心翼翼地问。<br/>进藤的眉心纠结了起来，挫败地叹了口气：<br/>“没有——该死，这才是问题所在！！我太了解那家伙了，骨子里根本是占有欲爆棚，我和朋友吃饭忘了提前通知，他就整晚手机不断，我和任何异性说话超过三句，他就会面无表情地从背后出现。可是这次塔矢太反常，心里早就翻江倒海，嘴上却硬抗着不说，既不发脾气也不摆脸色，还时不时微笑着问我——藤崎小姐的事，需不需要他帮忙？我靠！！根本不是什么圣人，非要装出那副高风亮节给谁看？！我让他忍，看他能忍到什么时候！！见鬼…有时候我真想扒掉那层优雅的皮，看看那混蛋心里到底是怎么想的！！”<br/>进藤的声调突然急促起来，琥珀大眼里水雾弥漫，红红的眼眶昭示着他内心有多激动。</p><p>藤崎观察着进藤的脸色，轻声询问:<br/>“阿光，或许是我多想了…你和塔矢君是不是曾经发生过不愉快的事，而且那件事还牵扯到我，这么多年来他一直对此心怀愧疚，至今也无法释怀。正因为有所顾忌，所以他才一反常态，一直隐忍着不对你发火。”<br/>“愧疚，顾虑？明明你为什么这么问？”<br/>进藤突然神色一变，警觉地盯着藤崎：<br/>“明明，你怎么抱怨我、消遣我都没问题，但请不要对塔矢妄加猜测！！还有，我和塔矢之间的事，只属于我们两个人，请你不要猜，也不要问！！”<br/>藤崎微微一滞，苦笑着点了点头。</p><p>两人间一时相对无言，藤崎望着金发少年皱紧的眉头，突然感觉离他是那么遥远——<br/>阿光，你知道你刚才的话语和表情，流露出对塔矢君多么深的感情吗？<br/>你一边为朋友奔忙，一边担心冷落他。<br/>你自己可以肆无忌惮地抱怨他，却容不得外人对他的一点点质疑。<br/>你潜意识里早已把自己当成他的专属，心甘情愿承受他对你的控制和占有。你同时也把他当作你的专属，他的所有心思意念都想要去守护。<br/>你们两的世界，不容任何人窥探，即使从小和你最亲近的我，也没有任何特权介入。<br/>阿光，原先我只看到塔矢君对你的执着，今天，终于看清了你对他的忠诚。<br/>所以我知道，时候已到——你我之间，也该做个了断了。</p><p>终于做出最后的决断，藤崎拉住进藤的手，柔声说：<br/>“阿光，很抱歉占用你这么长时间，请代我向塔矢君道歉。这三个月我也累了，下周将是我最后一次麻烦你们。不过，介于你的口味我总是不满意，还请塔矢君陪我赴约。我想他应该比你更了解——我最喜欢什么样的男人了。”</p><p> </p><p>14</p><p>藤崎转身离开时，没有忽略进藤震惊的目光。<br/>可惜今天进藤对塔矢的维护和对她的戒备，都让藤崎心里一片澄明——她的阿光早已不是当年那个天真单纯的小笨蛋，她话里的深意，他一定很快就会明白。<br/>不过，至于对方明白后会怎么想、又会如何反应，她已经没有心力、也没有勇气去深究了。</p><p>那天晚上藤崎回到公寓，衣服都没脱倒头就睡。<br/>梦中的她再次回到了那片终年不见阳光的黑森林，迎着冰冷的月色，穿过交错的树影，走进一片立满青灰色石碑的坟场。<br/>藤崎赤身裸体，披着一袭雪白的床单，在一处浅坑中躺下。浅坑边的石碑上刻着她的名字，细细的尘土宛若有生命般从四周吸附过来，一层一层，逐渐盖住她身上的白床单。<br/>她听到由远及近的脚步声，看到一个修长的身影在浅坑边停下。<br/>“阿光…我的阿光…”<br/>藤崎微笑着，攒起最后一丝力气，颤巍巍地抬起手，伸向惊恐万状的少年。</p><p>藤崎是被自己的尖叫惊醒的。<br/>她冷汗涔涔地望着天花板，回忆着这是三年来的第几百次，梦见自己躺在坟墓里，被一点点埋葬。<br/>自从和阿光分手，她就不断被这种噩梦纠缠。<br/>坟墓、活埋、死亡。<br/>藤崎查阅过不少心理学、甚至占卜术的书籍，这些看似恐怖的意境，并不代表她心理扭曲或厄运将至，而只揭示了她无法摆脱当下的巨大痛苦，以及渴望摧毁旧我、重塑新我的潜意识。<br/>毕竟没有历经死亡，就不会获得新生。<br/>但话说回来，不全心追求新生的人，只能等待永恒的死亡。<br/>那么现在，自己真的有能力、也有意愿奔赴新生了吗？<br/>藤崎盯着苍白的天花板，泪流满面。</p><p>这周六的最后一次约会，藤崎提前一个小时到达饭店。<br/>由于还没有到午餐时间，灯火辉煌的大厅里，只有稀稀落落几个服务生的身影。藤崎一袭素雅的白裙，独坐在点缀着红玫瑰的餐桌前，望着对面穿衣镜里的少女发呆。<br/>这三个月来的每次相亲，进藤都会特别体贴藤崎的心情，带着她提前半小时到达饭店，两人围着四周的花园聊天漫步，等藤崎完全放松了，进藤才会陪她和相亲对象见面。午餐过后待对方离开，进藤又会拉着藤崎去游乐园或咖啡厅散心，讨论这次的对象是否合她口味。<br/>虽然藤崎胡编乱造的拒绝理由，经常激得金发少年暴跳如雷，但每周六下午，还是藤崎生命中最幸福的时光。明恋暗恋这么多年，她终于能切实感受到进藤对她的关爱。尽管这份关爱和恋人间的浪漫感情丝毫不沾边，藤崎还是把和进藤共度的时光，私心幻想成他们两个人的约会，而所谓的陪同相亲，只是她名正言顺霸占对方的借口罢了——<br/>只为了从塔矢身边把进藤抢过来，哪怕每周只有一天时间也好，所以才不断重复着“一定要找到比阿光还优秀的男人”，这种只能哄骗进藤的借口。<br/>藤崎知道自己利用了进藤对她的愧疚之心和两小无猜的温情，她也知道自己永远找不到合适的对象，因为在她心中，世上再也不会有比她的阿光更优秀的男人。可惜历经三个月时间，这个借口连进藤也骗不下去了——因为她踩到了他的底线，伤害了他的塔矢。<br/>但可悲的是，直到被深爱的阿光毫不客气地警告，藤崎才发现记忆中大大咧咧的少年，竟会为了恋人成长到这种地步。<br/>进藤光的底线，竟然是塔矢亮的心情，放在三年前，藤崎明绝对无法设想这一真相。</p><p>静下心来仔细回忆，藤崎终于能够笃定，塔矢必定一开始就看穿了她的诡计。可惜他心思太深沉、手腕太凌厉，尽管对情敌无比痛恨，还是稳稳控制住情绪，摆出温柔隐忍的姿态，利用进藤的担忧和愧疚，一步步抓稳恋人的心。<br/>从邀请藤崎来家里共赴晚餐，到容忍她占据进藤长达三个月之久，甚至主动提出帮助情敌——从始至终，看似脱轨的一切，都处于塔矢亮的牢固掌控之下。就如表面波澜不惊实则暗涛汹涌的棋局，藤崎出尽风头，对敌人及尽挑衅之能事，塔矢却在伪装的劣势下，一声不响地占据实地。于是，藤崎越是骄横，塔矢越是隐忍，进藤心中的天平一点点偏向塔矢，直到对藤崎的最后一点耐心被消耗殆尽。<br/>这样的棋局太残酷，也太无奈，从初手到终盘，塔矢始终牢牢占据着进藤心灵的领地，一寸土地也不让给藤崎。<br/>三个月，是藤崎能够引鸩止渴、享受那美好幻觉的最长期限，也是塔矢能够容忍情敌的最长期限。<br/>而现在，她接受终审判决的时刻已悄然降临。<br/>不过，今天的藤崎绝非三年前那个任人欺辱的小丫头，她绝不会忍气吞声接受命运的判决书。临行之间，她发誓会送给情敌一份终生难忘的大礼。<br/>下定这样的决心，藤崎抬起头，望着不知何时已坐在她对面的墨发青年，明媚地一笑。<br/>“这么多年过去了，我们和阿光的那点儿事，也该做个了断了吧。你说呢，塔矢君？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 15-20节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15</p><p>藤崎望着坐在她对面的塔矢，明媚地一笑：<br/>“这么多年过去了，我们和阿光的那点儿事，也该做个了断了吧。你说呢，塔矢君？”<br/>塔矢微微眯起眼睛：<br/>“藤崎小姐真是坦率啊…不过很好，我也正有此意。如果我没猜错，你直到现在还爱着进藤光。而所谓帮忙相亲，只是你将进藤从我身边拐走的诡计吧？”<br/>一语既出，满室寂静。<br/>藤崎捂住嘴，咯咯轻笑起来。<br/>她笑得越来开心，最后不得不捂住发疼的肚子，擦去眼角溢出的泪水。<br/>“说我坦率，难道塔矢君就不直白？好吧…什么时候？你什么时候看穿我的？”<br/>“准确地说，我从没相信过你。”<br/>沉默片刻，塔矢轻声回答：<br/>“而时隔三年，当你盛装打扮出现在进藤面前，我终于确信了一直以来的猜测。”<br/>“以棋盘上的洞察力来对付情敌，塔矢君果然恐怖哪！不过话说回来，你准备怎么解决我这个麻烦？”<br/>两人的目光在半空激烈碰撞，塔矢优雅地一笑：<br/>“呵呵，我根本不必主动出击，只需耐心等待麻烦自动消失即可。”<br/>“哦？这是在逼我投降吗？”<br/>“不，只是帮藤崎小姐认清形势。”<br/>塔矢微微凑近，以只有两人能听到的音量说：<br/>“进藤已经开始怀疑你，对你的耐心也快耗尽。他平生最恨欺瞒与不诚，一旦发现你利用他的善良，把他戏耍了这么久，你认为进藤会如何反应呢？所以，若想在‘亲爱的阿光’心中保住最后的美好形象，藤崎小姐还是趁早悬崖勒马吧。”<br/>“塔矢君果然厉害…分析了这么多，还是劝我离开阿光了？”<br/>藤崎勉强挤出一丝冷笑，但倔强的笑容，已无法掩盖眼底支离破碎的光华。<br/>“也不尽然，你我并非不共戴天的仇敌。如果对方遵守约定，我未尝不愿接受和棋。”<br/>塔矢稍微退后，不动声色观察着藤崎。<br/>“只要…你停止这些拙劣的把戏，永远谨守普通朋友的界限，就可以留在进藤身边。”<br/>“普通朋友？！”<br/>藤崎突然反应过来：<br/>“塔矢君，这才是你的真实意图吧？当初主动邀请我到你们的同居公寓共进晚餐，你就计划把我一辈子圈死在‘普通朋友’的位置上了！！”<br/>塔矢点点头，大方承认了：<br/>“没错。可惜你拒绝了我的好意，现在我再给你最后一次机会，还请藤崎小姐好好考虑。毕竟，这是你能名正言顺留在进藤光身边的唯一身份。”<br/>“可我还是不明白…以塔矢君对阿光的执念， 又怎能容忍我的存在？”<br/>沉默。<br/>“因为你是进藤唯一的青梅竹马，而我绝不会让他再次承受离别的痛苦。”<br/>塔矢淡然回答了藤崎的疑惑，低沉平缓的声线，窥探不到任何情绪：<br/>“所以，只要进藤能够轻松快乐的生活，我的心情如何、我是否能容忍你，全都无关紧要。”<br/>“呵呵，真是伟大的爱啊。可惜我从来不信，塔矢君的目的会如此单纯。表面的温柔和隐忍，也是你捆绑阿光的另一项手段吧。”<br/>藤崎一咬牙，不甘地挑衅道：<br/>“可你难道就不介意，我会一直爱着阿光？难道你就不怕…我会逾越朋友的界限，对你造成威胁？”<br/>“随你怎么评判，全都和我无关。进藤的快乐是我唯一的目的，我既然不介意自己的心情，又怎会理会你的感受？但我相信进藤的忠诚和专一，他既然已经选择了我，就必然选择我到底。”<br/>塔矢毫不留情地回击了挑衅。<br/>然后，优雅地微笑着，丢下击溃藤崎全部防御的最后一击：<br/>“你唯有谨守本分，认真‘扮演’普通朋友的角色，才能保住进藤身边最后的位置。但若擅自逾越界限，以进藤的心性，再加上我的存在…你以为，你和‘阿光’二十多年的发小之情，能够善始善终吗？”</p><p> </p><p>16</p><p>“藤崎小姐，你唯有谨守本分，安心扮演好普通朋友的角色，才能在进藤身边保住一席之地。但若存着什么非分之想，擅自逾越界限——你以为和‘阿光’多年的发小之情，能够善始善终吗？”<br/>一语既出，两人间的空气瞬间凝结。<br/>藤崎花容惨淡，狠狠咬住嘴唇。塔矢波澜不惊的质问，如尖刀利刃般凌迟着她的心。<br/>虽然早就料到再次撕破脸的一天，但没想到此时的塔矢，竟比当初还要可怕。如果三年前的他凭借势不可挡的进攻，瞬间击溃了她的顽抗，那么三年后的他，则在正式交锋前就布下千重战阵，引导着她一步步落入陷阱，当她得意忘形之际，才居高临下地宣称——自始至终，她从来就没有获胜的机会。<br/>坚不可摧的气势，滴水不漏的谋算，冷酷无情的绝杀。<br/>塔矢这次的目的，不再仅仅是铲除她作为情敌的威胁，更是要摧毁…她在进藤心中最后一丝特殊地位。<br/>或是彻底沦为一般好友，与进藤再无发小的亲昵和初恋的暧昧，或是被揭穿诡计反目成仇，和进藤老死不相往来。<br/>塔矢提出的两个选项，无论接受哪一个，都会让她落入深渊，万劫不覆。<br/>但更可令她痛恨的，还是塔矢闲庭漫步的姿态。<br/>这个男人俨然以进藤唯一的守护者自居，刻意掩藏本性中无尽的独占欲，摆出最为高贵、无私、宽容的姿态，一边赏赐给她进藤身边的末位，一边高高在上地教育她——为了她亲爱的阿光能够轻松愉快地生活，她必须像他一样，彻底无视自己作为人类的嫉妒与渴望。<br/>在他眼中她连蝼蚁都不如，只是一件哄骗进藤开心的道具。<br/>可她绝对无法忍受沦为道具的屈辱，为了保持最后的自尊，她必须主动离开进藤。<br/>但另一方面，离开进藤，并不意味着…她会放弃对塔矢的憎恨。</p><p>“呵呵，塔矢君什么时候变得这么温柔体贴了？”<br/>藤崎冷笑一声，目光如寒霜般扫过塔矢。<br/>“想当年阿光为了你学习围棋，竭尽全力地追逐你，而你却多次对他熟视无睹、冷嘲热讽。那时候，我可不记得你顾及过他的心情！”<br/>藤崎刻薄的嘲讽似乎碰到塔矢的心结，他眼神一黯，但很快定住心神，淡然答道：<br/>“没想到藤崎小姐还有兴趣翻旧账。我承认自己那时太过年少幼稚，事后也很后悔，找了很多机会向进藤道歉。不过，既然进藤本人都不再计较，外人再提这件事，又有何意义呢？”<br/>但藤崎并不打算放过他，揪住这个话题继续攻击：<br/>“的确，塔矢君向来心性骄傲、目高于顶。你习惯了以实力划分世界、衡量一切。你瞧得上眼的人，自会敬他护他，甚至把自己都捧到他脚下。你瞧不上眼的人，就如路边的石子，连身为人的尊严都可以无视践踏。不过，塔矢君若连爱情也建立在实力相当的基础上，是不是过于残酷，甚至可悲呢？”<br/>欣赏着塔矢警惕的表情，藤崎嫣然一笑：<br/>“如果没有初次对弈的惊艳，如果阿光没有让你赞叹的天赋，塔矢君恐怕从头至尾，看都不会看阿光一眼吧？或许你对阿光的爱，远没有你自诩得那么伟大。塔矢君只是高处不胜寒，渴望得到一个目光永远追随你、又和你势均力敌的天才相伴而已！”<br/>寂静。<br/>塔矢平静的面具隐隐出现一道裂痕，无数情绪翻涌咆哮着划过他的眼底，但短短数秒之内，又被压抑进黑暗深沉的海面。<br/>“藤崎小姐真是心思敏锐，竟分析起我和进藤的关系。不过，这一堆劈头盖脸的批判，究竟想传达给我什么信息呢？”<br/>“传达给你什么信息？”<br/>藤崎微微凑近身子，压低了声音：<br/>“我只想劝告塔矢君…你根本用不着摆出守护者的姿态，教育我如何照顾阿光的心情！早在阿光还是NOBODY，还是一无所有的小毛头时，我就喜欢他。若将来他不能下棋，变成大街上最普通的男人，我还会继续喜欢他！倒是塔矢君你，你会爱一个不会下棋的阿光——只因为他是阿光、不为其他吗？”<br/>短暂的沉默过后，塔矢目光一凛，冷冷地盯着藤崎。<br/>“真是毫无根据的猜测啊。不过很可惜，藤崎小姐，你的指控根本不成立！如果进藤没有围棋天赋，我一开始根本不会认识他，这的确是冷酷的事实。但并不代表，我只因棋艺而迷恋进藤。围棋是我们最重要的纽带，但进藤对我的意义，早已超越惺惺相惜的对手。万一他哪天离开围棋界，我肯定会伤心，但我们之间的关系，绝不会有半分动摇！”<br/>“山盟海誓谁都会说，但塔矢君如何向我证明，你说的都是真的呢？”<br/>藤崎不为所动地问。<br/>“我根本用不着浪费唇舌，向一个外人证明什么。”<br/>塔矢平静的回答：<br/>“我只会用一生时间，向进藤一个人证明我的感情！”</p><p>一生时间吗？<br/>望着对面英俊自信，如同散发着凌烈光辉的男人，藤崎苦涩地想到——<br/>塔矢亮，那是因为你足够幸运，阿光给了你用一生一世去证明感情的机会。<br/>我对阿光的爱不比你少，但从一开始，就被剥夺了爱他的资格。<br/>如果没有围棋，如果没有你的出现，如果阿光还是最普通的男孩子，那么现在站在这里，信誓旦旦宣称守护阿光一辈子的人，将是我藤崎明。<br/>塔矢亮，从初恋情人到作为人的自尊，你剥夺了我的一切。<br/>既然无法让你离开阿光，那么我是不是可以希望，将来有一天，阿光会弃你而去？</p><p>“姑且相信塔矢君的山盟海誓都是真的吧。不过因果报应人人难逃，塔矢君当初以棋艺衡量阿光的一切，谁又能保证阿光今天迷恋塔矢君，不是主要因为你的棋艺，因为他至今没有在大型比赛中击败你呢？”<br/>藤崎微笑着问，敏锐的目光，没有错过塔矢瞬间的僵硬：<br/>“可塔矢君比我更清楚阿光可怕的进步速度吧，难道你就不担心哪天被他赶超后，彻底失去毕生宿敌的资格？阿光是最耀眼的太阳，走到哪里都不缺少爱慕者。但为了追求神之一手，他只会把目光锁定在更强大的对手——比如韩国的高永夏，阿光这几年，可是对他越来越执着呢。而另一方面，被阿光抛下的结局，就是再也得不到他的关注——哪怕你是他的青梅竹马、同居恋人，也不会有丝毫改变。”<br/>欣赏着塔矢瞬间阴沉的脸色，藤崎凑过身，轻柔地落下最后一击：<br/>“塔矢君一定听我提起过叶濑围棋社的三谷佑辉吧？他其实一直喜欢阿光，阿光却为了追逐塔矢君抛弃了他。可谁又能保证——三谷佑辉的今天，不会成为塔矢君的明天？！”</p><p> </p><p>17</p><p>“可谁又能保证——三谷佑辉的今天，不会成为塔矢君的明天？！”<br/>轻柔地掷下最后一击，藤崎欣赏着塔矢瞬间阴郁的脸色。<br/>虽然冷酷与强硬依旧是塔矢最坚固的伪装，但藤崎还是敏锐地捕捉到，面具之下，对方的内心早已翻江倒海。<br/>请尽情享受这惶惶不可终日的感觉吧，塔矢君。<br/>我已在你心中埋下恐惧的阴影，你将无时无刻不被它们催逼追赶，却只能独自承受，直至崩溃也无法向你最爱的阿光求助——因为，我太清楚你的骄傲，这份骄傲，令你永远无法向阿光吐露心底的脆弱，也最终会将你逼入绝境。<br/>而那时，你也将品尝我今日的痛苦。<br/>不…你的痛苦必是我的千百倍。<br/>我从没得到阿光，已经如此痛彻心扉。而你若得到他后，又被他冷落和漠视，恐怕会如天崩地裂般绝望吧？</p><p>可惜给予敌人致命一击，并不必然意味自己就能攫取胜利。<br/>同归于尽的战争从来没有胜利者，唯一的区别的只是谁先倒下而已。<br/>藤崎早已没有力气等待塔矢的回击，她静默了几秒后起身离开，直接打车回家。一进家门她就退下素雅的长裙，换上蕾丝吊带上衣和的性感的超短裙，脚踩黑色长筒靴，把头发做成放荡不羁的御姐造型，再给脸上扑上白粉，画上妖艳勾人的彩妆。<br/>完成变装后，藤崎直奔市中心的地下PUB，当了这么多年的乖女孩，今晚她要彻底放纵一回。 <br/>迷离虚幻的七彩灯光融化了舞池中狂欢的男女，藤崎明早已深思迷离，一手捧着今晚的第8瓶啤酒，一手攀着舞伴的手臂轻轻摇摆。她的舞伴亚瑟是公司的同事，身为英日混血儿，有着英俊潇洒的外表和令人乍舌的情场战绩。亚瑟一直对藤崎表现出露骨的兴趣，藤崎则对这种风流成性的男人刻意着保持着距离。<br/>然而，她也从没明确拒绝他，只因为——他淡金色的头发和阳光般的气质，以及在这样的光线、这样的角度下，那神似进藤的笑容。</p><p>亚瑟含笑的眼睛如追逐猎物般盯住藤崎，手指打着圈，从她腰部一寸寸下滑，抚上她妖娆的臀部曲线。<br/>“Honey, 时候不早了，咱们也该转移战场了。”<br/>他在她耳边低语，然后貌似不经意地，舔过她的耳垂。<br/>藤崎迷迷糊糊地点头，搂住了对方的肩膀。	<br/>她早就不是纯洁的小姑娘，也根本不在乎和谁过夜。在英国时她为了忘却初恋所结交的两任男友，都或多或少在某一方面和进藤截然相反。但此时此刻，已被酒精侵蚀了全部意志的藤崎已不想自欺欺人，她抛却了一切矜持和自尊，挑逗着这个对自己怀有企图的男人。<br/>哪怕只有一此也好，她真的疯狂地幻想着——<br/>今夜拥抱她的，将是她最心爱的阿光。</p><p>藤崎被连拖带拽地拉进一个小房间，一片漆黑中被推倒在床上，对方沉重的体重下她几乎无法呼吸，狂暴的啃咬落在项侧，一双大手在她身上贪婪地抚摸着。<br/>不，不对…这不是阿光…<br/>这个贪婪而恶心的男人，不是她的阿光！！<br/>一股作呕感突然从胃部涌出，藤崎痛苦地呻吟着，本能地想要避开身上的男人。但亚瑟已被欲望冲昏头脑，他压制住藤崎的双手，粗暴地撕开她的上衣。骤然侵袭的寒意下，醉意立即驱散了一半，藤崎突然意识到自己有多愚蠢，猛力挣扎起来。<br/>“亚瑟，等等，停下…啊啊啊！！！！！！！！”<br/>肩上的凶狠撕咬让藤崎惨叫出声，她的挣扎越来越剧烈，但亚瑟还是狠狠压制住她的身子，原本你情我愿的缠绵，瞬间变成单方面的逼迫。藤崎声嘶力竭地喊叫着，就在对方的手探入她的裙摆，她几乎就要彻底绝望之际，突然一阵巨响，小房间的门被人撞开了。</p><p>藤崎只觉得天旋地转，还没等她反应过来，亚瑟就被一把拽下来。楼道传来的昏暗光线中，只能看到两个黑影疯狂地扭打在一起。藤崎颤巍巍地爬起来，扯过床单裹起赤裸的上身，目瞪口呆地注视着发生在自己身旁的斗殴。<br/>亚瑟很快在闯入者的拳头下惨叫连连。但对方的愤怒似乎无穷无尽，无论亚瑟如何哀求，落在他身上的暴力都绝不停止。<br/>浓重的血腥味飘散在空气中，就在藤崎觉得快出人命时，酒保带着两个门卫破门而入，拉住了还在殴打亚瑟的闯入者。<br/>“禽兽！！败类！！王八蛋！！你们睁大眼睛看清楚，你们要抓的不是我，是他！！是这个不知廉耻的家伙！！”<br/>倾听了二十多年的亲切嗓音，让藤崎定在原地，如遭雷劈。<br/>然后下一秒，酒保举起手电筒，强烈的白光照亮了被两个门卫架在中间、拼命挣扎的人——<br/>一缕鲜血顺着金色额发流下，布满青紫伤痕的面颊上，琥珀色眼眸散发出腾腾杀意。</p><p>“为什么？阿光…为什么你会在这里？”<br/>藤崎捂住嘴，几乎吐不出一句完整的话。<br/>进藤接触到她的视线，一言不发地瞪着她。<br/>就在藤崎几乎被那恨戾的目光击溃时，进藤才微微收敛住眼底的狂暴，冷笑着回答：<br/>“我为什么会在这里？呵呵，这难道不是我该问你的问题吗——藤崎明小姐！？”<br/>生疏而冷漠的称呼，将藤崎原本残破不堪的心，瞬间推落地狱。</p><p> </p><p>18</p><p>受伤的亚瑟很快被送到医院，进藤和藤崎则被带到警视厅。<br/>地下PUB在东京本就属于三不管的灰色地带，根据酒保和其他顾客的供词，藤崎是自愿跟舞伴离开的，身上也没有明显受伤的痕迹，所以亚瑟的行为很难定性，一切要等到他从医院出来后继续调查。倒是进藤当众揍人，人赃俱获，直接就被扣上身体袭击的罪名。好在亚瑟流血虽多，但没有生命危险，进藤才侥幸逃过更大的责任。<br/>当值长官本想多了解一些细节，但介于心照不宣的原因，藤崎和进藤很有默契地含糊其辞、大事化小。长官和这对年轻人打了半小时太极后终于举手投降，草草写下几句案情报告交差——两男一女争锋吃醋，毫无技术含量的斗殴。随后进藤作为加害者，被要求承担亚瑟所有医药费和附加罚款，同时在看官所里待上十几天。</p><p>本该草草收场的烂俗故事，却在值班巡警认出进藤时急转直下。<br/>作为日本围棋新浪潮的领军人物之一，进藤本因坊的名字可谓家喻户晓。俊秀的面容和阳光般的气质，让他在青春少女中人气爆棚。而一年前和塔矢名人恋情曝光后，进藤的名字更是一夜间登上各大报纸头版头条，即使从不关注围棋的人，也时不时把这对棋坛双子星的八卦当作饭后谈资。<br/>年轻巡警不可置信地瞪着身份证上“进藤光”三个大字，再瞅瞅面前满脸血污、落魄不堪的少年——除了额前乱糟糟的金发，几乎无法和大名鼎鼎的进藤本因坊对号入座。<br/>“警官小弟你盯了我十分钟也够了吧？可以把手机还我吗，我要给家里打个电话。”<br/>进藤大大咧咧的问。<br/>巡警似乎被进藤满不在乎的模样吓傻了，立即双手恭恭敬敬递上手机。<br/>进藤直接拨通了塔矢的号码：<br/>“亲爱的，我不小心进看守所了…什么？啊呀塔矢你好烦，我现在没工夫和你解释！对对，就是离银座最近的那家！塔矢你快来把我保释出来！对啦多带点钱，顺便帮我把罚款交了～～”<br/>然后还没等塔矢继续质问，就果断挂断了电话。<br/>“警官小弟，能帮我找个安静点的房间吗？”<br/>进藤灿然一笑，血珠从唇边滴落，让本该明媚的笑容，显得有些狰狞。</p><p>塔矢赶来前的半个小时，是藤崎一生中最难熬的时间。<br/>或许出于对明星的仰慕，巡警跑前跑后给进藤弄到一个“贵宾间”，终于没让现任本因坊沦落到和小偷混混们共处一室。但所谓贵宾间，只比普通牢房多了电暖器和木板床。藤崎不顾巡警的劝阻，执意陪在进藤身边，可面对进藤刻意的漠视，却什么也不敢说。<br/>昏暗的房间里，进藤坐在床上，背靠墙壁双眸紧闭，垂落的金发遮住了脸上的表情。<br/>藤崎裹着一张压惊毯缩在墙角，冰冷的温度从手中的牛奶杯传来，就如她被寒霜暴雪侵袭的心。</p><p>“阿光，是不是从今以后…你就准备永远叫我藤崎明小姐了?”<br/>进藤的熟视无睹终于将藤崎逼疯，她鼓足全身勇气，颤巍巍地开口。<br/>少年消瘦的肩膀微微僵住，随后，低到几乎听不见的声音缓缓响起：<br/>“今天你对塔矢说的话，我都听见了。”</p><p>“什——么——”<br/>一道惊雷在头顶炸开，藤崎明几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。、<br/>进藤睁开眼睛，盯着头顶的天花板：<br/>“塔矢和你会面前告诉我——你一直对我旧情难忘，每次让我陪同相亲，只是把我从他身边抢走的手段罢了。”<br/>完全没想到塔矢会下出这么直接恨绝的棋，藤崎感到浑身血液都冻结了：<br/>“那你认为呢，阿光…你相信塔矢君的话吗？”<br/>进藤沉默几秒，自嘲地一笑：<br/>“呵呵，我又不是白痴。塔矢能觉察的事，我理智上也早有预感，只是感情上…无论如何也不愿承认和面对。我甚至和塔矢大吵一架，指责他的猜测毫无根据。但塔矢还是一口咬定他的想法，然后问我——如果他说的是真的，我准备怎么处理这件事。”<br/>藤崎只觉得灵魂都被撕裂了，她惨笑着问道：<br/>“可是然后呢，阿光，你是怎么回答塔矢君的？”<br/>令人窒息的沉默。<br/>“这或许是我这辈子干过的最愚蠢的事了——塔矢提出和我打赌，而我接受了他的赌约。”<br/>一片昏暗中，进藤的声音悠悠传来：<br/> “赌约？”<br/>藤崎不可置信地睁大了眼睛。<br/>“塔矢会替我从你口中问出真相，而我守在临近你们的包间里，亲自验证他的猜测。如果排除你对我有异样心思，塔矢会当什么也没发生，继续帮你介绍对象。但如果像他认定的那样，你还一直喜欢我，那么——”<br/>藤崎的心顿时收紧了，进藤的目光终于落到她身上，静默几秒，轻声说道。<br/>“如果你还一直喜欢我，塔矢会替我斩断你的一切妄念。因为我和塔矢都清楚——你是我唯一的青梅竹马，所以我永远无法狠下心，像三年前那样…再次当面伤害你。”</p><p> </p><p>19</p><p>“呵呵，原来这一盘棋，并非塔矢君一人操控。原来他的身后，还站着阿光啊…”<br/>眼角微微发酸，藤崎惨淡地一笑，突然觉得有些庆幸——多亏了那份倔强到极点的自尊心，才让她强撑着而没有崩溃。<br/>“阿光一定被我吓坏了吧？根本用不着塔矢君盘问，我一张口就不打自招了——十年未变的痴心，无法愈合的伤口，还有那些拐走你、霸占你的小伎俩…”<br/>“这些我已经预感到了，所以并没有多吃惊。”<br/>进藤走到蜷缩在墙角的藤崎面前，低下头看着她：<br/>“真正让我震惊的——其实是你和塔矢对彼此的残忍。”<br/>藤崎明蓦然抬头，惨白的灯光照亮了进藤的脸，她终于看清——少年眼底翻涌咆哮的痛苦和愤怒。<br/>“塔矢那家伙也就罢了，我太了解他对待敌人的冷酷做派。拜托他劝你放弃，他难免夹带私心，对你狠狠打击。”<br/>进藤苦笑一声，略一停顿，神色复杂地望着藤崎：<br/>“倒是你，明明，为什么你会如此狠毒、如此疯狂地伤害塔矢？我从没想到你会对他仇恨至此，这三年究竟发生了什么，让你变成这副模样？就像……一个可怕的陌生人。”<br/>冰冷的泪滴顺着面颊滑落，藤崎吃力地张开嘴，想要说些什么，但终究吐不出一个字。两人静静对望着，如同被一道透明的高墙隔开，看似一抬手的距离，却永远无法触及对方。<br/>“我曾许诺你是我一辈子的青梅竹马，你在我心中的地位，任何人——即使是塔矢亮，即使是我本人——也永远无权改变。”<br/>静默几秒，进藤轻声问道：<br/>“可是现在，明明——你要主动抛弃这一地位吗？”<br/>藤崎感到天旋地转，她终于知道最后将她推下地狱的，并非进藤的愤怒，而是进藤的寒心。此时此刻，少年失望的目光正一寸寸凌迟着她，轻柔的声音几乎将她的灵魂撕裂：<br/>“我视你为最珍贵的发小，我感激你多年的守护和陪伴，也为自己的迟钝曾狠狠伤害你感到愧疚。我看中你、珍惜你、想要补偿你，甚至不惜以冷落塔矢为代价，尽我一切所能帮你寻找幸福。哪怕现在你还没放下过去的感情，我会感到困扰和忧虑，但也完全无权责怪你。可是明明，你为什么要欺骗我、戏弄我？！为什么要抛弃自尊，和那种下三滥的人渣鬼混？？！！”<br/>进藤深吸一口气，似乎在为即将出口的话做好准备：<br/>“我本不该干涉你的私生活，当时听完你对塔矢的攻击后，也一时气愤根本不想见你。可是我还是忍不住担心你的状况，因为我知道你已经完全失去理智,什么事都干得出来…我跟着你来到PUB，看你喝得烂醉如泥，和那个人渣调情，然后跟着他开房…我守在门外脑袋一片空白，怎么也想不明白，我心中那个纯洁、端庄、乖巧的女孩，那个陪我一起长大的最亲密的朋友，怎么会堕落到这般地步…”<br/>“阿光！停下！！求你别说了！！！…”<br/>最后的防线终于崩溃，藤崎放声大哭起来，拉住进藤的手臂，苦苦哀求着。<br/>进藤自嘲地继续说道：<br/>“幸好你最后时刻醒悟呼救，我才没有被你活活逼疯。然后，我看到了那个男人的脸…”<br/>“阿光？！”<br/>藤崎恐惧地瞪大了眼睛，进藤凄然一笑：<br/>“明明，你自始至终都知道你在我心中的分量…为什么要如此轻贱自己，又为什么要这样伤害我？！是不是任何人，不论人渣或败类，只要顶着进藤光的脸，你就可以心甘情愿委身与他？！”<br/>“原谅我，阿光！！！请你一定原谅我！！！”<br/>藤崎失控地哭喊道，紧紧抱住进藤的双腿。<br/>“我找到那个男人，只是因为…只是因为我太爱阿光、因为无法放下你啊！！”<br/>就在藤崎就快哭得背过气时，进藤的声音从上方幽幽传来：<br/>“呵呵，这件事我已经原谅了你，虽然我自己都鄙视自己，怎么能就这么轻易选择原谅。或许是因为对你亏欠太深，你再怎么欺骗我戏弄我、再怎么抛弃自尊让我伤心，我除了愤怒，还是无法狠心不理你。”<br/>藤崎蓦然抬头，为着进藤话中的无奈与痛惜，心里掠过一丝惊喜，以及隐隐的希望。但不料进藤的眼神如冰雪般寒冷，后面的话，再次将她推入万劫不覆的深渊——<br/>“但唯有一件事，我绝对不可能释怀，那就是——你以最歹毒的方式，伤害了我此生最爱的人。明明你知道吗？你攻击塔矢的每一句话，都是生生撕开我的血肉，将我的心践踏在地上。所以，即使你是我唯一的青梅竹马，我也永远不会原谅你！！”<br/>寂静。<br/>“阿光…难道你要为了塔矢君,和我反目成仇吗？”<br/>藤崎绝望地收回揪着进藤的手，泪水早已模糊了她的视线，眼前的少年，似乎远在天际，再无碰触的可能。<br/>“不。不原谅，并不等于主动仇恨。因为我不想和你陷入同样的负面情绪，犯下伤人伤己的错误。”<br/>进藤低声回答：<br/>“明明，如果你真的爱我，那么请答应我最后一件事——既是对我和塔矢的补偿，也是对你自己的拯救。”<br/>“阿光？”<br/>藤崎恐惧地睁大了眼睛，浑身每一个细胞都颤抖着，如同等待终审判决的囚犯：<br/>进藤眼中的冰冷逐渐敛去，有些伤感地望着藤崎，然后，露出一个温柔到令人心碎的笑容：<br/>“如果你真的爱我，那么为了所有人，请不要再沉溺于这份爱，然后…请你永远离开我。”</p><p> </p><p>20</p><p>那之后的记忆，都变得无比模糊。<br/>藤崎已听不到任何声音，看不清周围的一切，她伏在进藤脚边，哭得涕泪滂沱。<br/>进藤一言不发地俯视着藤崎，如同沉默而冰冷的石雕。<br/>或许出于对弱者的怜悯，他并没有对她疾言厉色、嫌恶地一把推开她，但藤崎也无比清楚，金发少年再也不会像过去那样搂住哭泣的她，一边不耐烦地数落着，一边笨手笨脚拭去她的眼泪。<br/>那是她珍藏在内心最深处的、进藤鲜为人知的温柔——表面粗枝大叶迟钝无比，从来猜不透女孩子的心思，骨子里却温柔又可靠，如冬日的暖阳般包容照耀着每一个人。<br/>十六岁那年藤崎在升学考试中失利，失去了进入理想高中的机会。发榜当天她心情灰暗到极点，跑到附近的小公园独自游荡，好巧不巧，遇到从棋院加班回来的进藤。进藤得知真相后劈头盖脸教训了她，事后却并没有逼她回家，而是打通了藤崎妈妈的电话，大大咧咧地问小丫头好不容易考完试，自己也正好有年假，两人能不能一起结伴旅游。<br/>“明明，我有过比你更颓废的时期。每个人都有高峰低谷，但只要记住最初的梦想，未来就一定是我们的。”<br/>藤崎永远忘不了进藤说这话时的表情。夕阳给少年俊秀的脸蛋镀上一层金辉，进藤的笑容如此坚定自信，仿佛充满无穷变数的未来，早已被他牢牢握在掌心。<br/>随后的两周，进藤拉着藤崎徒步玩遍京都奈良大阪，又坐上新干线，追着樱花的花锋，一路跑到北海道。<br/>考试失利的阴影很快淡去，藤崎尽情享受着生命中最快乐的时光。这对青涩的少年少女，穿着中学校服，挎着有些磨损的双肩背，沿着铺满青石板的山路向上攀登，一路笑闹、走走停停，发现一处好风景，就兴致勃勃地互相拍照，走累了，就找一家便宜餐馆，随便点碗拉面充饥。<br/>刚升上初段的进藤工资并不高，但为了哄藤崎开心，一路大手大脚采购旅游纪念品。两人出发时走得太急，双双忘带银行卡，结果到达北海道时花光了所有现金，几乎沦落到被踢出旅馆的窘境。最后关头进藤急中生智，借着在北斗杯打出的名声，跑到好几家围棋会馆，不分昼夜陪粉丝下了N场指导棋，不仅赚足两人的食宿和路费，还余下不少闲钱，继续陪藤崎采购。</p><p>短暂的年假很快过去，玩疯了的藤崎几乎忘记今昔是何夕，等两人精疲力尽、背着一堆给朋友的礼物回到东京时，发现盛怒之下的塔矢，早已堵在进藤家门口兴师问罪。原来进藤虽然这些日子不用上班，但他没打招呼就拉着藤崎外出旅游，把塔矢一个人扔在棋会所，苦苦等待两周之久。<br/>看到进藤被塔矢骂得狗血喷头、摇着尾巴连连求饶的惨相，藤崎笑得肆无忌惮又没心没肺，多年后回忆往事，她却为自己当时的愚蠢痛悔不已。和进藤在一起的绚烂时光蒙蔽了她的双眼，竟没有发现塔矢对进藤毫不掩饰的占有欲，以及对她深入骨髓的敌意。</p><p>那时她和塔矢在进藤心中的分量，应该相去不远吧。甚至，她可能还更占优势一些。<br/>可惜十六岁的藤崎明刚刚觉察对进藤光的爱慕，十六岁的塔矢亮已经执着于进藤光一人。塔矢认识少年比她晚了整整十年，却比她更早意识到对他的感情。<br/>初手的劣势丝毫没有动摇塔矢的心志，他始终清醒地意识到自己想要什么，然后制定出严密的计划，再滴水不漏的予以执行，以围棋为最好的锁链，借助宿命对手的身份，日复一日、年复一年，一点点捆绑住进藤的心。<br/>很多年后，当藤崎终于鼓足勇气向进藤表白时，后者却早因围棋的缘故和她渐行渐远。金发少年害怕塔矢一人孤单，陪伴对方住进前名人留下的老宅，心中的天平，也完全倒向这位毕生宿敌。</p><p>然而即使告白被拒，冥冥之中藤崎依旧认为，即使塔矢一生的挚爱只可能是进藤，但太阳般灿烂的进藤，未必选择塔矢作终生伴侣。<br/>金发少年的世界广阔无边，爱情只是其中的一道风景。进藤在爱情上被动而迟钝，他的爱更像投桃报李，最终选择谁，更多地取决于谁更契而不舍，更能打动他的心。<br/>正因为抱着这样的观点，她潜意识里才一直不愿放弃吧。<br/>哪怕那两人以恋人的身份同居三年，生生扛过来自进藤父母和公众舆论的巨大压力，藤崎依旧固执地认定，他们能走到今天，仅仅因为塔矢一个人的执着。<br/>藤崎的本性并没有多邪恶，但嫉妒和愤怒这两个魔鬼，却让她自始至终拒绝去正视，那个早已摆在眼前的事实——<br/>进藤光同样深爱着塔矢亮。温柔的天性，或许让他的爱不像塔矢那样炽烈而极端，但关键时刻进藤同样会挺身而出，以和塔矢不相上下的冷酷，击溃挡在两人之间的任何敌人。<br/>哪怕这个敌人，是他多年的好友、唯一的发小，少年的决意，也不会有丝毫改变。</p><p>“呵呵，原来那个梦是真的。原来这一天…终究会降临到我头上啊。”<br/>从漫长的回忆中收回心神，藤崎对进藤凄然一笑：<br/>“上次和阿光告别后，整整三年，我都经常重复着同一个梦…梦见自己被抛入坟墓，一点点活埋，而你站在我的墓穴边，一言不发俯视着我。阿光你知道吗？你现在的姿势和表情，都和我梦里...一模一样啊。”<br/>“明明…”<br/>进藤冰封的眼底有什么激烈晃动着，无数情绪翻涌而过。犹豫许久，他最终单膝跪下，小心翼翼地伸出手，抚上藤崎的头发。<br/>藤崎欣慰又苦涩的一笑，她知道，这是阿光能够给予她的最后的温柔。<br/>哪怕两人已恩断义绝，但面对唯一的青梅竹马，进藤还是无法抹去，心底那最后一分怜惜。<br/>正因为她的阿光如此美好，他将永远是藤崎最珍视的人，终其一生，即使她遇到再出色的男人，即使是她未来的伴侣，也无人能够超越阿光在她心中的地位。<br/>然而，也正是为了守护阿光这份美好，藤崎必须彻底放弃对他的爱——然后与他此生此世，再不相见。</p><p>藤崎像小时候每次伤心落泪时那样，倚住进藤的肩膀，轻声恳求道：<br/>“阿光，在塔矢君赶来之前，请让我再靠一会儿好吗…这将是我最后一次在你面前哭泣了，阿光。待我再次醒来时，就再也不是你的青梅竹马，而会成为……一个真正的陌生人了。”<br/>进藤身子一震，抚摸她额发的指尖轻轻颤抖着，却终究没有像过去那样，伸手回抱藤崎。<br/>又过了很久，半梦半醒的迷蒙间，藤崎感到一滴冰冷的水滴，落在了她的额头。<br/>她蓦然一惊，随后，露出悲伤而纯净的笑容——<br/>最后时刻，竟能看到阿光为她落泪，她终于可以再无遗憾，微笑着离开了。<br/>藤崎想对进藤再说些什么，但铺天盖地的疲惫还是淹没了她。沉入黑暗的一刻，她听到塔矢坚定的脚步声，缓缓从远处传来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 21-26节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>21</p><p>藤崎再次睁眼时，墙上的挂钟正好走过临晨三点。<br/>她呆滞了几秒才逐渐清醒，发现自己正躺在公寓的单人床上，而纱帘背后，浓黑的夜色覆盖了窗外的世界。<br/>昏睡前她似乎听到了塔矢的声音，那么一定是那个人开车，把进藤和她带离看守所的吧。<br/>塔矢一定郁闷坏了，被她这个疯女人狠狠刺激，却为着进藤的面子，不得不将她送回公寓。<br/>想到这里，藤崎微微苦笑，然后剧烈地咳嗽起来。<br/>连续的精神打击让她虚弱不堪，腥辣的酒精味现在还灼烧她的喉咙，藤崎摇摇晃晃地从床上爬起来，想给自己倒杯水喝，刚要推开卧室的门，却被门外传来的灯光定住了。<br/>不远处那两个过于熟悉的身影让藤崎浑身僵硬，她小心翼翼推开一道门缝，看到客厅昏暗的灯光下，进藤和塔矢面对面坐在沙发上。由于视角缘故，藤崎能看到他们的脸，他们却不容易注意到侧后方的藤崎。<br/>进藤和塔矢似乎安静地对坐了很久，但两人间压抑的气氛，还是清楚地传递到藤崎身上。</p><p> </p><p>“不必再担心了，藤崎小姐睡得很安稳。倒是你浑身是伤又疲惫不堪，必须马上回家休息。”<br/>塔矢终于开口，平淡的声线，依旧听不出任何情绪起伏。<br/>“现在还不行。明明情绪很不稳定，我得确保她一觉醒来不会继续干蠢事。”<br/>进藤干脆地回绝了塔矢，想了想，又稍稍解释道：<br/>“但她是个孝顺的孩子，从来不忍心让母亲难过。我给藤崎阿姨打了电话，等阿姨明天清晨赶到，我们就可以离开了。”<br/>“好，这件事就听你的。”<br/>塔矢简短地回答。<br/>然后两人再次陷入沉默。<br/>又过了很久，久到藤崎以为这两人会静坐一夜时，进藤突然开口：<br/>“今晚恐怕是最后的平静了吧，明天那帮苍蝇似的小报记者肯定不会放过我。棋院上层原本就对我两的关系痛恨不已，整整一年各种威逼利硬要拆散我们。这回我戴上当众斗殴的罪名，肯定正中那些老顽固的下怀。仅仅禁赛两个月，恐怕都没法满足他们的胃口了。”<br/>“现在分析得这么周全，当初打人的时候怎么没想到呢，进藤本因坊？”<br/>塔矢讥讽地一笑。<br/>“呵呵，我的确有容易大脑发热的毛病，不过这次…我一点也不后悔教训那个人渣！”<br/>进藤的眼神不由自主变得恨戾，但立即压住情绪，低声对塔矢说：<br/>“塔矢家认识不少上层人士吧。你知道我一向讨厌利用人脉，但这次就算我欠你的，塔矢，请一定要答应我——不要让那帮小报记者挖出藤崎明的名字，否则，别说婚姻和事业，她未来的人生道路，都会因此染上污点！”<br/>藤崎身子猛地一震，放在门上的手，颤抖着攥成了拳头。<br/>片刻之后，塔矢的声音从黑暗中幽幽传来：<br/>“虽然不知能掩盖多少，但既然你拜托了，我一定尽全力处理这件事。至于棋院那边，我会请父亲和绪方先生出面……”<br/>“够了！就此打住，塔矢！”<br/>进藤的表情突然变得沉肃：<br/>“我已经亏欠你们塔矢门下太多人情。上次行洋老师公开支持我们，把自己推到了风口浪尖。绪方先生也因为对我的保护，不得不承受政敌的攻击挑衅，更别提在各种场合维护我们的芦原先生了…这次那帮老顽固对我是杀是剐，我进藤光的命都交给他们了,但绝不能再把你的前辈们一起拖下水…”<br/>“什么‘我们’、‘你们’的？！”<br/>塔矢疾言厉色地打断进藤：<br/>“父亲和绪方先生对你的欣赏和喜爱，你又不是今天才知道！芦原先生是我的师兄，也是咱们两人多年的好友。进藤光，你这种划清界限、两不相欠的腔调，真令人生厌！！”<br/>“塔矢，你的口气…”<br/>进藤一愣，然后扑哧笑了出来。<br/>“我的口气怎么了？”<br/>听到塔矢迟钝到不明所以的反问，进藤只好忍住笑，耐心解释道：<br/>“你刚刚根本在责怪我见外嘛…就好像，我早已是嫁入塔矢门下的媳妇，你们师兄师弟一大家子，要关照我一辈子似的～～”<br/> “随你怎么想！不过…反正也和事实相差不远。”<br/>塔矢在对方的调侃下微微发窘，但很快不客气地回敬进藤。<br/>“喂喂塔矢亮你别太过分！！我可是个顶天立地的男子汉，才不是什么需要别人保护的小姑娘！！”<br/>进藤不出所料地立刻炸毛。<br/> “是男人又怎么样？到了床上还不是被我压…”<br/>塔矢眯起眼，居高临下地打击进藤。<br/> “混蛋塔矢！！看我怎么修理你…”<br/>进藤伸手就要抽打塔矢。<br/>“呵呵，对进藤棋士的‘修理’，我可一向求之不得呢。”<br/>塔矢优雅地微笑着，伸开双臂接住张牙舞爪扑过来的恋人，然后，扣住进藤的项颈，狠狠落下热吻。<br/>昏暗的夜色中，塔矢把进藤压在沙发上，四肢紧紧缠住恋人的身体，如同一头急欲撕碎猎物的黑豹。凶狠的吮吻伴随着激狂的渴望，如滔天巨浪般吞没了进藤。进藤颤巍巍地抓住塔矢的手臂，在接吻的间隙艰难地喘息着，似乎下一秒就要在对方沉重的压迫下断气。<br/>当塔矢一把撕开进藤的衬衣，贪婪地啃咬上少年的肩膀和胸口时，进藤终于无法忍耐，断断续续地开口求饶：<br/>“亮，亮…等一下！要做回去再做，这里可是明明家啊！！……”<br/>进藤微弱的求饶，终于让塔矢找回一丝理智，他悻悻地放开进藤，为对方整理好撕破的衬衣，又从地上捡起刚刚扯掉的纽扣。<br/>“对不起，进藤，刚才是我控制不住自己…毕竟，我已经三个月没碰你了…”<br/>塔矢强悍的表象终于暴露出一丝裂痕，他垂下脸，挫败地扶住额头：<br/>“该死！都到什么时候了，我怎么还有心情想这些！！”<br/>进藤安静地等待塔矢平复下来，露出一丝苦笑：<br/>“是啊，我们两怎么还有闲工夫想这些呢？前方还有更可怕的敌人等着呢。那帮老顽固一直不敢动你，这次逮到机会，肯定会拿我开刀。”<br/>进藤迎着塔矢阴郁的眼睛，轻声问道：<br/>“塔矢，如果这次打人的事闹大了，我因为玷污棋院名声，被永远逐出职业棋坛……那时候，你准备怎么做呢？”<br/>（第21节完）</p><p> </p><p>22</p><p>“塔矢，如果我因为玷污棋院名声，被永远逐出职业棋坛……那时候，你准备怎么做呢？”<br/>他们静静对望着，塔矢淡然一笑道：<br/>“我对藤崎小姐的回答，你已经清清楚楚全听见了。但既然你问了，我不介意再重复一遍答案——万一你哪天离开围棋界，我肯定会伤心，但我们两人之间的关系，绝不会有半分改变。”<br/>“就这些？这套山盟海誓也太老套了吧，而且一点也没有‘塔矢亮’的特色。”<br/>进藤苦恼地抓抓脑袋：<br/>“而且塔矢，你最讨厌被别人看透心思了，在情敌面前，更是有所保留吧。”<br/>“你想听另一半答案？”<br/>塔矢试探着问。<br/>“嗯，连枕边人的心思都不知道，我会终日坐立不安呢。”<br/>进藤连忙点头，塔矢望着恋人可爱的笑脸，缓慢而坚定地回答：<br/>“进藤，我会选择和你同进退。你在哪里，我就会在哪里。你可能失去的一切，我也绝不会一个人独享。”<br/>进藤震惊地长大了嘴巴：<br/>“等等，什么意思？！…难道你,难道你准备陪我一起 …”<br/>“没错，就是那个意思。”<br/>塔矢点点头，肯定了恋人的猜测。<br/>“胡闹！！塔矢亮你疯了！！”<br/>进藤顿时气红了眼睛，指着塔矢的鼻子痛骂：<br/>“你如果真的这么做，对得起行洋老师和明子阿姨吗？！！对得起你自己的天赋、汗水、这么多年来的成绩和大好前途吗？！！你的心意我很感动，今天也领受了，但进藤光平生最恨别人无谓地为我牺牲！！塔矢亮，如果你真敢这么做，我发誓这辈子都绝不原谅你！！！”<br/>“呵呵，毫无意义的为你牺牲？”<br/>塔矢冷笑着回击道：<br/>“进藤，其实你潜意识里，一直这样理解SAI的离去吧？！你对此无比愧疚自责，这种负罪感甚至影响到你的性格形成，也解释了为什么你十五岁之后，会一改骄纵任性的小霸王脾气，对身边重要的人百般呵护和包容。你不仅绝不允许自己伤到他们，而且还满不在乎地、为了迁就他们的感情而牺牲自己！！进藤，你现在义正词严地阻止我陪你同进退，其实和之前轻易宽恕了藤崎明，根本出于同一种心理吧！！”<br/>“住口！！住口！！谁允许你把那两个人搬出来指责我的？？！！”<br/>进藤大吼一声，气喘吁吁地瞪着塔矢。<br/>两人针锋相对地对峙着，过了很久，进藤在塔矢凛冽的目光中败下阵来，苦笑着投降：<br/>“好吧，算我求你了，塔矢…不要再碰SAI这道伤疤，它过了这么多年才勉强愈合。我跟明明的关系也完蛋了，我不想再听到她的名字受刺激。”<br/>静默片刻，进藤低声问：<br/>“虽然最差的情况不一定发生，但一旦发生，塔矢你就非要一根筋地把情况推向更差吗？！我们这么多年来的共同努力、我们两拼命取得的成绩，到底是为了什么？！在条件有限的情况下，能保住你一个人也是成功…”<br/>“呵呵，可惜我根本不需要成为被保住的那一个！而且进藤…我和你一样，痛恨成为独自留下的人。”<br/>塔矢望着进藤震惊的表情，平静地说：<br/>“三年前我们还没在一起时，父亲曾问我：如果这个社会不接受我们的关系，如果感情和事业发生冲突，我将如何取舍。我当时的回答是：我会尽一切努力让社会接受的，进藤是我命中注定的对手和同伴，若失去了你的陪伴，若没有你和我分享胜利，我的一切成绩，都没有任何意义。进藤，今天我把这个答案告诉你，只是为了证明：自第一次心动时起，我对你的心意，就从未改变。”<br/>进藤脸上的表情急剧变化着，最后，露出一个旋即欲泣的笑容：<br/>“能得到这样的爱，我该感到万分荣幸和快乐啊…可为什么，我现在会这样难过呢…塔矢，我亏欠你的，好像一辈子也还不清了呢……”<br/>塔矢也笑了：<br/>“呵呵，那正是我的意图所在啊，用这种方式，我就能一辈子牢牢绑住你了。”<br/>“塔矢亮，你是个疯子。”<br/>“没错，进藤光。所以你永远无法理解我对你的爱。因为——永远被恐惧驱赶、时刻担心被对方抛弃的人，从来都不是你。”<br/>进藤悚然一惊，死死盯住恋人——<br/>塔矢的微笑如此哀伤，仿佛坚硬的面具瞬间融化，暴露出背后全部的破碎景象。</p><p> </p><p>23</p><p>“没错，进藤。所以你永远无法理解我对你的爱。因为——日夜被恐惧驱赶、时刻担心被对方抛弃的人，从来都不是你。”<br/>进藤悚然一惊，塔矢的微笑如此隐忍而哀伤，仿佛坚硬的面具瞬间融化，暴露出背后全部的破碎景象。<br/>可短暂的崩溃转瞬即逝，塔矢很快恢复为进藤熟知的样子——<br/>腰板挺直，直视前方，即使将全部脆弱赤裸裸地暴露给对方，也仍保持着与生俱来的骄傲，冷静而克制的语气，仿佛在描述另一个人的故事：<br/>“藤崎明对我的揭露和攻击，进藤你全都一字不漏地听到了。或许为了顾全我的自尊，你才没有提起这件事吧？可我也无意否认她说的任何一句话，因为我内心的黑暗、软弱、恐惧、还有绝望，全都是真实存在的。<br/>我真诚地敬仰SAI，却也无法抑制地嫉妒他，因为我从来没有力量、甚至没有资格，和他竞争你心中最重要的位置。我本能地敌视高永夏，因为他的才华和性格太过吸引你的目光，而且他的存在也时刻提醒着我…你我之间源于对手关系的感情，究竟建立在多么脆弱的基础上。<br/>但这两个人一个已经故去，另一个距离十分遥远，都不会对我构成真正的威胁。我最忌惮的敌人，自始至终，一直都是藤崎明。<br/>我们都是棋士，SAI和高永夏能给你的东西，我只要努力也能给你。但藤崎明不一样，她能给你一些我完全无法给予的东西——比如正常的家庭，可爱的孩子。你父母这么多年始终不承认我，不就由于这些原因吗？而且藤崎明是你唯一的青梅竹马，比我早认识你十年，不论我们两的关系如何改变，是对手或是情人，她都始终如一地在一旁守护你、爱慕你、等待你。她就像一颗永远无法清除的定时炸弹，时刻能够摧毁你我的感情。<br/>更危险的是，你其实也很喜欢藤崎明，尽管多亏了你的迟钝，这份喜欢并没有发展成男女之间的吸引。三年前拒绝她的表白时你就很犹豫，最后的决定，多少有我严厉催逼的成分吧。哪怕因为她的恶作剧，我们两差点永远分离，你也从没责怪过她，反而对她一直心怀愧疚、想尽一切办法补偿她。<br/>这次帮忙相亲就是最好的例子。你早就觉察到她旧情未断，却鸵鸟似的不愿面对现实，对她百般宽容甚至纵容。即使最后真相暴露，你不得不下决心推开她，却还是表现得无比温柔宽厚，甚至为了保护她不惜威胁到自己的前途，事后还要求我和你一起替她买单。<br/>我非常嫉妒藤崎明…不，我无比地厌恶她、憎恨她、但同时也害怕她。她总能轻轻松松把你从我身边带走。这三个月来，每个周六我都受尽煎熬——独自一人被扔在家里，脑袋里全是你和藤崎轻松快活、有说有笑的场景，几乎被自己的想象生生逼疯。<br/>这就如我十六岁那年的噩梦重现——你什么信息都没留就人间蒸发，手机停机、电话停接，我满世界疯狂地找你，最后竟得知你正带着藤崎明在外地逍遥快活。我狂怒不已却毫无办法，只得独自一人在棋会所苦苦等待你，被焦虑和嫉妒折磨整整两周之久。最后实在忍不住了，跑到你家堵人，却看到你和你的‘小女朋友’，背着一大堆旅游纪念品高高兴兴地回来，就像什么都没发生似的和我打招呼……”<br/>“塔矢，我和明明从来就不是男女朋友啊，况且当时我们都只是十六岁的小屁孩…等等，十六岁？！你说的是北斗杯之后的春天吧？难道那时候，你就对我…”<br/>过大的信息量几乎挤爆大脑，进藤不可置信地瞪着塔矢。<br/>“答对了，进藤。我初次意识到喜欢你，是在北斗杯上看到你难过流泪。但这份感情的萌发，肯定比这更早。”<br/>塔矢自嘲地一笑：<br/>“早恋，还疯狂地喜欢上一个男孩子，你骂我变态也无所谓。但我对你的爱是真实的，对藤崎的恨也是真实的。我喜欢你的时间有多长，对她的怨恨就有多久。”<br/>“所以你才如此冷酷无情地算计明明吧？”<br/>进藤喃喃自语道：<br/>“塔矢，从邀请出国归来的明明来家里吃饭，你就制定好了计划，如何对付她吧？”<br/>塔矢点点头，干脆地承认了：<br/>“没错，这三个月就是一场豪赌，我用自己的隐忍，迫使你心中的天平一点点向我倾斜，直至对藤崎明的好感消耗殆尽。我本性一点也不完美，却压抑住对你无止尽的独占欲，扮演起完美恋人、甚至是高尚的圣人的角色，只为对付藤崎明这个最大的敌人。虽然嘴上说可以给她留下普通朋友的位置，但我和她都心知肚明，这个选项根本不成立。这是一场你死我活的斗争，只为了把她彻底驱逐出你心灵的领地。”<br/>塔矢深沉的自白终于结束，进藤早已脸色惨白：<br/>“可是…塔矢，你亲口向我承认心底的黑暗与软弱，究竟想告诉我什么呢？”<br/>“告诉你什么？”<br/>塔矢风轻云淡地回答：<br/>“进藤，我坦白这些，只为了打消你那点无聊的愧疚心理。我本不是什么高尚的圣人，也从没想为你无谓的牺牲。我要和你同进退，只是因为…除此之外，我别无选择。”<br/>“你到底在说什么？！”<br/>进藤有些惊恐地盯着对方，塔矢深吸一口气，黯然移开了视线：<br/>“我和藤崎明的战争，其实根本没有胜利者。我把她永远驱赶出你的世界，而她也逼迫我不得不正视自己的可悲处境——刚刚爱上你时，我曾狂妄地幻想，既然你是我的唯一，我也一定要成为你的唯一。可惜相处地越久，我们两的差异就越逼迫我认清现实。<br/>你永远那么温暖耀眼，朋友成群，而我从来都是孤僻冷漠，只有你一人陪伴。所以我想，既然成不了你的唯一，我就退而求其次，争取你心中最重要的位置吧。可惜，SAI、高永夏、还有藤崎明的存在，再次打破了我的妄想，你执着、喜爱、关怀、守护的人那么多，我根本无法成为对你最重要的那一个。”<br/>“既然连最重要的人都做不成，你就只好安于做陪伴我最久、离我最近的人了？”<br/>进藤似乎终于读懂了塔矢的逻辑。<br/>“没错。与其无望地争取你心中的首位，不如用各种现实手段捆绑住你，比如宿命对手间的竞争，又比如日常生活中的关怀照顾。哪怕你心里依旧装着再多的人，哪怕你终有一天会将目光会投向别人，起码此时此刻，你仍旧被我拥在怀中，陪伴你的人仍旧是我。从这种意义上说，我虽然无法占据你心中的首位，但依旧是对你最特殊的人。”<br/>说着，塔矢凄凉地一笑：<br/>“进藤，对你的爱早已让我输得一无所有。我无法容忍任何影响到我们现有关系的因素，所以和你同进退，并非因为我有多高尚，而只是因为……唯有以这种方式，我才能以‘最特殊的人’的身份，将你永远捆绑在我身边。</p><p> </p><p>24</p><p>“进藤，对你的爱早已让我输得一无所有。和你同进退并非因为我有多高尚，而只是因为……唯有以这种方式，我才能以‘最特殊的人’的身份，将你永远捆绑在我身边。”</p><p>一语既出，满室寂静。</p><p>昏暗的灯光下，进藤和塔矢宛如两座石像般，静默地对望着。</p><p>藤崎明只觉得呼吸困难，无意识抓紧了胸口的衣服。她从没料到冰冷内敛的塔矢，会如此狠绝地剖开心脏，将灵魂中深不见底的黑暗，全部赤裸裸地展现给挚爱之人。</p><p>那么阿光呢？面对塔矢鲜血淋漓的自白，阿光会如何反应呢？</p><p>藤崎不由自主地望向进藤，心中一紧，几乎惊叫出声——</p><p>进藤惨白的脸蛋早已泪痕交错，平日的神采从那双失焦的瞳孔中消失，只余支离破碎的绝望。他的唇角微微翕动着，想要说什么，却哽咽地吐不出一个字。昏暗的光线下，进藤单薄的身子抖得如同一片破败的枫叶，即将被茫茫夜色吞噬殆尽。</p><p>金发少年在成长中经历过很多伤痛，但一直陪在少年身边的藤崎明，却从未见过他感情崩溃。</p><p>是的，感情崩溃。除此之外，藤崎想不出别的词描绘进藤此时的失控。</p><p>实际上，藤崎从没料到会亲眼目睹这一幕，因为她记忆中的少年永远那么坚强，即使一度莫名其妙放弃最爱的围棋，即使五年前亲手为最疼他的爷爷送终，进藤也能强忍住所有悲痛，不让亲朋好友们读透他的心情。</p><p>可此时此刻，进藤却崩溃了，他在夜色中无声地哭泣着，仿佛他的世界，已从内部坍塌。<br/>过了很久，进藤终于开口，幽暗的声音，仿佛从深渊中传来：</p><p>“塔矢，我们刚确定关系时，你曾经告诉我…我是上天赐予你的礼物，能够遇到我、爱上我、和我在一起，是你人生中最幸福的事。可为什么现在听起来…我的存在给你带来了这么多痛苦，对你而言，我简直就像……一个最可怕的诅咒呢？”</p><p>停顿几秒，进藤微微哽咽着继续问：</p><p>“我该怎样才能减少你的痛苦呢？是不是…如果你从没遇到我，或者…我从你的生活中彻底消失，你受的折磨就会少很多…”</p><p>“闭嘴！！进藤光你给我闭嘴！！”</p><p>塔矢厉声打断对方的话。他上前一步跪在进藤面前，死死抱住抖得如风中残叶般的恋人。塔矢漆黑的眼睛已经陷入癫狂，他不顾进藤痛苦的呻吟，狠狠掐住少年脆弱的后颈，狂暴地向后拉去，强迫他和自己对视。</p><p>“进藤光你听着…绝对不许你离开我！！如果你胆敢再动那个念头，我发誓…为了留住你，我什么事都干得出来！！！”</p><p>塔矢修长有力的手指深深陷入进藤的项颈，越来越稀薄的空气中，进藤止不住地咳嗽起来。但少年似乎对自己危险的处境毫无知觉，一边困难地喘息着，一边爆发出断断续续的笑声：</p><p>“呵呵…刚才还那么脆弱无助，用尽一切手段祈求我的目光落在你身上…现在又狂暴得像个魔鬼，威胁我说你什么事都能干出来…塔矢，究竟哪一个，才是真实的你呢？”</p><p>塔矢眼中的暴戾稍稍平复，他松开掐住进藤的手，露出一个心碎到极点的微笑：</p><p>“这两面都是真实的我啊…我总在想，进藤光你是不是会什么巫术，初次相遇就击碎我戴了十二年的面具，激发出我灵魂深处、自己都未曾意识到的偏执与疯狂。我在你面前不再是平时的自己，甚至…变成了一个完全陌生的自己。”<br/>“这么说都是我的错了…你是在怪罪我改变了你吗？”</p><p>进藤苦涩地问。</p><p>“不，我的改变并不是一个错误，我也永远不会怪罪你。”</p><p>塔矢坚定地摇摇头，盯着进藤的眼睛，一字一句地说：</p><p>“可是，是你教会了我极端的爱和恨，是你把我变成现在这个样子！所以...进藤光你必须为此负责，你必须发誓……这辈子永远留在我身边！！”</p><p>两人目光交缠，静静地对望着。</p><p>进藤的情绪逐渐平复下来，含泪微笑着说：</p><p>“我早就答应过你啊，塔矢…三年前那个夜晚，我发狂地找遍整个东京，最后在棋会所发现你时，就已经下定决心，一辈子要和你在一起啊。就像你对藤崎明宣称的那样——我已经选择了你，就必然选择你到底。既然如此…为什么你还要担心,我有朝一日会离开你呢？”</p><p>“因为我们的关系太不对等了。”</p><p>塔矢的双臂依旧紧紧缠绕着进藤，幽深的黑眸如同万丈深潭，将对方的灵魂都吸了进去。</p><p>“我只是你生命中的一种可能性，可以被其他任何对象替代。你却是我一切情感的主宰，你对我有绝对的力量，可以随心所欲地拯救我，或者…毁灭我。”</p><p>寂静。</p><p>进藤睁大了眼睛，无数心绪轮番浮现在他惨白的脸上——迷惑、震惊、顿悟、悲痛、矛盾…最后，全都沉入浓得化不开的怜惜和心碎。</p><p>他抬起手，小心翼翼抚上塔矢的脸：</p><p>“可是我爱你，也永远不会毁灭你。”</p><p>说着，进藤捧起塔矢的脸，在对方纠结的眉心，落下一个温柔至极的轻吻：</p><p>“塔矢，我对你真的有绝对的力量吗？那么好的，从现在起……就由我来拯救你吧。”</p><p>（第24节完）</p><p> </p><p>25</p><p>进藤捧起塔矢的脸，在对方的眉心落下温柔至极的一吻：</p><p>“为了打开你多年的心结，让我们从你的三个‘假想敌’开始吧，我会一个一个地……为你解决他们！”</p><p>没有理会对方惊异的表情，进藤狡黠地一笑，泛着盈盈水光的琥珀色眸子，如同暗夜中闪耀的星辰：</p><p>“告诉我，塔矢，你认为自己未来最大的情敌是谁？”</p><p>塔矢呆呆地盯着进藤柔美的笑容，过了几秒，才反应过来对方的问题：</p><p>“是…高永夏吧？”</p><p>他犹豫地回答。</p><p>“哼哼，你的想象力真恐怖，我就算再活八百岁，也不可能和侮辱秀策的家伙搞到一起啊！！”</p><p>进藤故意装出恶心呕吐的样子，塔矢扑哧一笑，但清浅的笑意，很快被一丝焦虑掩盖：</p><p>“可洪秀英早就帮忙澄清了这个误会，而且第三次北斗杯你战胜高永夏后，他主动来到秀策墓前道歉。从此你们冰释前嫌，他不仅每年夏天来日本骚扰你，赖在你身边逼你陪吃陪住充当免费导游，还故意抢占本该属于我俩复盘检讨的时间。”</p><p>塔矢神色有些黯然地说：</p><p>“不 仅高永夏对你一直很暧昧，你也非常欣赏他、深深受他吸引。你们不但棋力相近，性格也很相像，单纯、直率、倔强、遇到挑衅永远沉不住气，有时你们吵到直 接动手打架，可第二天就像什么都没发生一样，依旧高高兴兴结伴出游。每次看到这样的情景，我都会非常嫉妒…因为你总是对他肆无忌惮，即使打得天翻地覆都不 在乎。相反你一直有些怕我，和我保持着若即若离的距离，每次我试图靠近，你就会下意识地躲远….”<br/>“塔矢你这个白痴！谁告诉你谈恋爱必须找相像的人，性格互补才适合在一起嘛！！”</p><p>进藤无可奈何打断塔矢的话：</p><p>“好吧，我确实很欣赏高永夏，他某些方面很像你，亦敌亦友，棋艺强大到让我有打败的欲望，个性也丰富到让我想要深入了解。毕竟高永夏的确是个耀眼的存在，即使脾气臭屁又嚣张，我也不能昧着良心把他黑到一无是处啊….”</p><p>进藤眼珠一转，察觉到塔矢越来越阴郁的脸色，立即在对方额头再次落下甜蜜一吻：</p><p>“可 惜高永夏在我心中的地位，永远无法和塔矢亮相比。高永夏只是我遇到的最出色的人之一，并非不能被其他对象取代，说得残酷直白一些….即使没有遇到他，我的 人生也没什么实质损失。但塔矢你完全不同——你带给我学习围棋的最初动力，激励和拉扯着我成长，又温柔地守护在我身边、陪我度过失去SAI后最痛苦的几 年。</p><p>没有当年的塔矢亮，就没有今天的进藤光，你才是彻底改变我命运的人。所以对我而言‘宿命的对手’早已超越单纯的胜负，除了最 可敬的敌人，更是相互扶持一辈子的同伴。如果我有一天超越了高永夏，他自然不再会是我的对手，但我绝对相信塔矢你的实力和天赋，因为——你是命中注定和我 携手同行的人，只有你还在前进，我才有进步的动力，万一你哪天遇到瓶颈，我一定会停下来等待你，就如当年你等待我一样。</p><p>更重要的是…塔矢，哪怕我们没能成为恋人，你也是这世上对我最特别的人，只有你有权知道SAI的秘密，我也只愿意将这个秘密告诉你一个人。”</p><p>“进藤，我…我…”</p><p>塔矢震惊地睁大了眼睛，磕磕巴巴说不出完整的话，进藤搂住恋人的脖子，微红的脸蛋，轻轻蹭过塔矢冰凉的发梢：</p><p>“还 有你知道吗？我能和高永夏轻松相处，是因为我只把他当特别的损友，全然没有那方面的感觉。但我一直有点害怕塔矢、不由自主避开你的亲近，那是因为…..从 很早以前开始，我就从你身上感到强烈的吸引力，但那时又太年少幼稚，这种莫名的吸引远远超出我的认识能力，也时刻给我带来巨大的压迫感，所以….我才会惊 慌失措地躲开你啊。”<br/>“谢谢你，进藤….我对你的感觉更是如此，一直都是。”</p><p>塔矢微微哽咽着，在进藤的脸蛋上落下无数轻吻。两人在黑暗中紧紧拥抱了很久，进藤稍微推开塔矢的臂膀，调皮地眨眨眼睛：</p><p>“感觉好多了吧？那我们继续解决你的情敌。塔矢，你认为谁是你一辈子都无法战胜、甚至根本没有资格去挑战的敌人？”</p><p>“是SAI。虽然出于敬重和感激，我根本不该把他想象成敌人。”</p><p>塔矢沉默片刻，说道。</p><p>“是 SAI教会了你围棋，把你带入我的世界，又悉心教育和引导你成长。没有SAI就没有现在的你我，即使到了今天，他也是你我之间最深刻的纽带，维持和加固着 我们的羁绊。可是….SAI在你心中的地位太重要了，你可以为他放弃围棋，也可以为他重拾围棋，你前进的最大动力、你最高的抱负和理想，就是实现SAI执 着千年的神之一手。所以在对你的影响力上，SAI永远让我望尘莫及。”</p><p>“可是塔矢，无论过去、现在、未来，SAI从来都不是你的敌人。”</p><p>进藤低声纠正他，原本轻柔的表情，渐渐变得沉静：</p><p>“今天我要告诉你一个秘密。这个秘密在我心中埋了很久，由于对SAI的愧疚，我本打算这辈子不告诉任何人，但现在为了你、为了我们两的将来，我必须和你分享这个秘密。”</p><p>说着，进藤垂下眼帘，有些忧郁地说：</p><p>“SAI为我牺牲得最多，我也亏欠他最多，于情于理，他都应当在我心中占据最高的地位。可惜自始至终，事实都并非如此。哪怕无比愧疚自责，我也没法欺骗自己…..最吸引我目光的人，从来都不是SAI。”</p><p>“进藤，难道你是说….”</p><p>塔矢不可置信地盯着进藤，金发少年向他露出一个温柔、苦涩、蕴含着无数复杂情绪的笑容：</p><p>“难道你一直没有察觉吗？SAI是我的启蒙老师，但是塔矢亮的坚毅打动了我，让我慢慢爱上围棋，决心走入职业棋坛。在我棋力还无比弱小、甚至不明白围棋究竟意 味着什么的时候，促使我前进的唯一动力，就是有朝一日能得到你的承认。<br/>因为，最初我阴差阳错得到你的垂青，就情不自禁对你专注的目光上瘾， 我无比渴望你的目光能从SAI的光环转向真正的我。为了你，我一改小时候的懒散和粗心，拼劲全力、不计后果地追逐你。我无比介意你对我的态度，你故意摆出 一点点漠视和嘲讽，都会我心情暴躁好多天。然而，也正因为太过在意你，我才自私地剥夺了SAI下棋的机会，直到伤透了他的心….”</p><p>“不，进藤！！SAI的离去绝对不是你的错！！他离去是因为….”</p><p>眼见自家恋人又要陷入无休止的自责，塔矢立即打断他的话，抱住他的肩膀急切地安慰道。</p><p>进藤轻轻抚摸塔矢的手，示意对方自己没事。</p><p>“好 吧，伤心也罢，释怀也罢，不管什么原因，SAI还是离开我了，而我也感到自己再没有资格碰触棋子，甚至你来叶濑国中找我时，我虽然完全被你打动，但依旧没 有勇气接受你的邀请…直到最后，我在自己的棋路里发现SAI的踪迹，才感到自己继续下棋是被上天允许的。有意思的是，我重返棋坛的第一件事，竟然不是通知 亲朋好友让他们宽心，而是冲到棋院告诉你我的决意——哪怕那时候，我们还处于长达两年的敌对期，关系依旧十分紧张。</p><p>塔矢，你一直 是我的心之所向，SAI的离去，曾一度压抑住这份向往。可一旦重获下棋的资格，我就再也控制不住心底最深的渴望，迫不及待飞回你身边了。SAI的确是引导 我前进的人，也给予了我最高的理想，但和我在寻道的漫漫长路上相互扶持、共同前进的人，只能是塔矢亮、我也只愿意是塔矢亮。若没有你的陪伴，不仅我的前进 速度会变慢，那种无边的孤独和脆弱，恐怕有一天会将我逼疯呢。”</p><p>说到这里，进藤有些自嘲地一笑：</p><p>“不过每次遇上塔矢，我连起码的矜持都抛到九霄云外，那种积极主动的样子，简直和不知羞耻的投怀送抱没两样啊。”</p><p>“呵呵，听起来的确有点像投怀送抱。不过反过来，我一直以来对进藤光的执着和在意，不也是毫不遮掩、露骨地让人脸红吗？”</p><p>塔矢终于释然地笑了，细长的眼睛微微眯起，如同两弯美丽的月牙。湿漉漉的眼底星光闪烁，温柔得仿佛能融化一切坚冰。</p><p>塔矢绝美的笑容让进藤看呆了，直到对方扣住他的细腰，忘情地亲吻着他赤裸的项颈和肩膀，才终于想起来反抗。</p><p>“等等塔矢！！！要做回家再做啊，我话还没说完呢——”</p><p>“可我已经好受多了啊，进藤我们能不能干点更有意义的事？！——”</p><p>“BAGA你这个急色鬼！！我还要为你解决最后一个情敌呢！！！”</p><p>进藤气急败坏地大吼一声，塔矢总算听话地松开手。他耐心地为进藤整理好衣服，在恋人鼻尖落下一个轻吻。</p><p>“进藤你说的最后一个情敌，应该也是我最痛恨的那个人吧。很好，我的Hikaru…..你主动为我解决她的这一天，我已经等得太久了。”</p><p>（第25节完）</p><p> </p><p>26（上）</p><p>“很好，我的Hikaru…..你主动为我解决她的这一天，我已经等得太久了。”<br/>塔矢话一出口，藤崎只觉得呼吸都停止了。她原以为和进藤断绝关系后，相互间还能保持起码的宽容，她还能重拾碎落一地的自尊，体面地离开那两个人。但塔矢毫不掩饰的要求就如一把尖刀，狠狠扎进她的心脏。<br/>她和进藤的纠葛早已了结，那两人谈到她只是为了帮塔矢打开心结，所以她根本没有必要听下去。何况为了安慰塔矢的不安，进藤恐怕会昧着良心、竭力贬低她，正因如此，她也根本不应该听下去。<br/>可心底最后一丝渴望，还是将藤崎明牢牢钉在原地。哪怕此生和进藤缘分已尽，哪怕两人恩断义绝不再往来，最后的诀别前，藤崎明还是无比渴望知道自己在进藤心中的地位。<br/>而此时此刻，真的是她唯一的、也是最后的机会了。<br/>这样想着，藤崎明忍住全身颤抖，把门缝稍稍推开一点儿，小心将身形隐藏在黑暗中，屏气凝神注视着不远处的两人。</p><p>“呵呵，塔矢你真没风度。我主动提议帮你是一回事，但你自己干嘛表现得这么露骨，迫不及待要我解决明明啊？”<br/>进藤咯咯轻笑着，搂住塔矢的脖子，调皮地磨蹭着对方的头发。<br/>“进藤，你向来知道我是什么人——对待情敌从来不讲道义，更别提什么风度了。”<br/>塔矢把进藤搂得更紧一些，两人额头相抵、呼吸交缠，塔矢万年深潭般的幽暗目光，直直射入进藤的心底。<br/>“我刚刚说过，是你教会了我极端的爱和恨。所以我的Hikaru，你必须为此承担起责任——作为我的挚爱永远留在我身边，同时一劳永逸地....为我扫除最痛恨的敌人。”<br/>“塔矢，这是我们成为恋人以来，你向我提出的第一个要求吧？“<br/>进藤神色复杂地望着塔矢，露出一个温柔又忧伤的笑容。<br/>”好的，塔矢，不论你要什么，我都答应你。”</p><p>静默了几秒，进藤深吸一口气，缓缓开口：<br/>“塔矢你一直认为藤崎明是你最大的情敌，虽然很想否认，但我终究没法昧着良心欺骗你。作为我唯一的青梅竹马，明明和我从幼儿园时就认识了。和你相遇之前，她都是距离我最近的同龄人，也是我最亲密的同伴。<br/>明 明就像我没有血缘关系的妹妹，在她面前，我可以肆无忌惮地发脾气，拿她当出气筒。同时无论我多么顽劣，那傻丫头却像什么都没发生似的，笑嘻嘻地缠着我，求 我和她一起玩。其实还上小学的时候，明明就认定我了吧。可惜我那时根本不开窍，即使到了现在也不明白，她怎么会对成绩差、脾气臭、平凡又普通的我，那样 地死心塌地。”<br/>进藤自嘲地一笑，继续说道:<br/>“也正因为明明的态度，我一直把她 的陪伴，视为呼吸般理所当然。这样的相处，对我们的关系是一把双刃剑。一方面，我习惯了无视明明的存在，即使她出落成光彩照人的少女，我也没有一丝惊艳的 感觉，即使她多年来对我明示暗示不断，我也对她的爱慕无知无觉。另一方面，我又对明明的守护产生了依赖心理，根本无法想象站在自己身边的，有一天可能变成其他女孩。<br/>塔矢，你知道我在爱情上有多迟钝和被动，所以现在我也不想欺骗你——如果没有遇到SAI，如果我的命运没有被SAI改变，有朝一日，我很有可能接受明明的表白，然后像普通人那样结婚生子，平平淡淡走过一生。”<br/>“我知道的，进藤…我一直都知道的。”<br/>塔矢拥紧了进藤的腰，在少年袒露的肩膀和胸膛上，落下一串湿漉漉的轻吻：<br/>“所以我会一辈子感激SAI，多亏他把你带入我的世界，我才能牢牢抓住你啊。”<br/>“是啊，塔矢。从第一眼开始，你就吸引了我全部的目光。”<br/>进藤笑盈盈地捧起塔矢的脸，在他唇上落下缠绵的一吻：<br/>“我们两这叫命中注定、还是一见钟情？或者——都是？你和明明给我的感觉截然不同，和她整日相伴平淡无波，和你每次见面都十分短暂，却让我整个人经历过电般的紧张与兴奋。<br/>初 次见面我就被你的那份‘特殊’吸引，我喜欢你明亮的眼睛，优雅的微笑，还有那份超越同龄小孩的…淡然又自信的气质。前两次依靠SAI的力量把你打击到崩溃 流泪，我心里非常非常自责，甚至迁怒到SAI头上，质问他为什么不手下留情。<br/>要知道，进藤光当年可是个骄纵任性到极点、根本不懂得关心别人的小霸王，塔矢 你却初次见面就深深震撼了我，激发了我所有的情绪，成为第一个让我尊敬崇拜，却又怜惜自责，让我情不自禁地想要去关怀、去维护、甚至去追逐的同龄人。<br/>你说你的性格被我 改变了，那我的内心世界，又何尝没有被你塑造呢？如果我主宰着你的一切情感，那么反过来说，你也一直牢牢吸引着我的全部目光啊。除却痛失SAI之后的低沉期， 塔矢你都占据了我世界的中心。即使这是你用围棋捆绑我、用宿敌身份接近我的手段，我自己不也心甘情愿掉进这个陷阱，然后越陷越深、难以自拔吗？<br/>十五岁之后，我几乎天天跑到围棋会所和你下棋，和明明在一起的时间自然急剧减少。围棋是你我最深刻的羁绊，却让我和明明渐行渐远。如果她没有锲而不舍地主持围棋社、学习日本古代史拉进和我的距离，我和她，迟早会沦落到见面后无话可谈的窘境吧。<br/>可我那时依旧是个幼稚的小混蛋，被你和明明两个人宠着护着，也隐隐觉察出你们对我的心意，却装傻充愣不愿做出最终抉择。我总自欺欺人地安慰自己说：我已经失去了SAI，再也不能伤害你们中的任何一个。可我的自私和软弱，最后却把你们两个都折磨得遍体鳞伤。”<br/>“可 我终究得到了你，也算夙愿得偿了。藤崎明却孤身一人远赴异国，直到现在都没找到心仪的另一半。进藤，这就是时隔三年，你依旧对藤崎明心怀愧疚的根本原因 吧。<br/>因为SAI的教训，你对唯一的发小包容到近乎纵容，哪怕威胁到自己的事业、甚至拖着我一起为她买单，也要不惜一切代价地帮 助她、保护她。”<br/>压抑住心底涌起的酸涩和愤怒，塔矢贴近进藤耳边，低沉沙哑的声音，让进藤微微一颤：<br/>“进藤光，你实在太温柔了，这份温柔就像最残酷的毒药…时隔三年，再次将这世上最爱你的男人伤得体无完肤。告诉我，进藤，如果藤崎明的手段再巧妙一些，如果她的伪装再完美一些，你是不是就准备一辈子鸵鸟下去，容忍她永远插在我两之间？”<br/>塔矢毫不留情的质问，让进藤的表情出现短暂的空白。等他终于从震惊中恢复过来，坚定地摇摇头，回答塔矢：<br/>“不，我可以温柔，可以忍耐，但这并不代表，我对明明的包容没有底线。”<br/>进藤盯着塔矢的眼睛，一字一句地说：<br/>“塔矢亮不仅是这世上最爱进藤光的人，也是进藤光此生此世最爱的人。无论明明怎么消遣我、捉弄我，我都能咬牙承受，但一旦伤害到你，即使她是我唯一的青梅竹马，我也绝对不能容忍。<br/>所以，我不能原谅明明以相亲之名把我从你身边抢走，让你独自守在空荡荡的家里承受孤独的侵蚀，我更不能原谅她恶毒地撕开你心底的伤疤，将你推入恐惧和绝望的深渊。<br/>塔矢你知道吗？当我坐在饭店包间里，一字不漏听完她对你的攻击，有生以来第一次，我几乎无法控制对一个人的仇恨，我几乎盛怒之下冲出去....亲手杀了明明。”</p><p> </p><p>26（下）</p><p>“当我坐在饭店包间里，一字不漏听完明明对你的攻击，我几乎盛怒之下冲出去....亲手了解了她。”</p><p>进藤话一出口，藤崎就感到被推落黑暗深处，阵阵寒意从指尖扩散过每一寸血肉，直到冻结心脏。</p><p>然而，幸亏少年后来稍稍收回前话，藤崎才没被挚爱用言语活活杀死——</p><p>“可惜我早已不是当年那个幼稚任性的小鬼，不会再干出无法挽回的事。还有，我骨子里向来厌恶冤冤相报的逻辑，即使心底曾浮现真实的杀意，最后时刻我还是忍住了这份愤怒。”</p><p>进藤自嘲地咧咧嘴，但眼中坚定决绝的光芒，还是那样令人战栗：</p><p>“但 这并不表明我原谅了明明。相反，对你的那番恶毒攻击，彻底摧毁了她在我心中最后一丝特殊地位。这件事让我当机立断，不再顾念旧情、经由你之口转达拒绝，而 是亲自出面、不留任何余地地告诉明明——她已无权选择普通朋友这一妥协方案，而必须彻底退出我的生活。因为，她以最恶毒的方式，伤害了我此生的最爱，所 以，她也也永远丧失了作为我青梅竹马的资格。从今以后，她在我眼中，就是一个毫无关系的陌生人了。”</p><p>“进藤，你说的所有那些….都是真的吗？我在你心中，真的拥有这样的地位？”</p><p>过了片刻，塔矢低声问道。沙哑低沉的声线，蕴含着狂喜之下的不敢置信。</p><p>他竭力稳住情绪，死死盯着进藤温柔的面孔，将最后一丝疑惑和盘托出：</p><p>“可我还是不明白：既然你已经决定远离藤崎明，为什么最后时刻还去保护她、帮助她、甚至为她搭上自己的前途….”</p><p>“理由很简单哪，塔矢。虽然我对待敌人和你一样冷酷无情，但并不等于我在下手的过程中，也会像你那样完全抛弃绅士风度啊。”</p><p>进藤戏谑地眨眨眼睛，停顿几秒，琥珀色眸子里流露出一丝苦涩：</p><p>“我 对明明毕竟太过熟悉，很容易就看出她离开饭店时已濒临崩溃——就像十六岁那年升学考试失利时那样。所以即使我还没从暴怒中平复，也不能放任她做出不可挽回 的事。于是我只好一路跟着她来到地下PUB，结果发现情况比想象得更糟….当我看到她带着和我有几分相似的人渣去开房，几乎再次被铺天盖地的愤怒淹没，但 另一方面…我又为她的堕落痛苦不已，因为….她终究是出于对我的爱，才自暴自弃到如此地步。</p><p>我守在包间外时简直要被生生逼疯。如 果放任明明这样糟蹋自己，不仅她的人生彻底毁了，我也将再次被迫背负永远无法摆脱的愧疚。如果闯进去阻止她胡来，不仅能给予她最后一次重新开始的机会，也 能让我的良心避开终日惴惴不安的命运。然而，既然我已决定远离她，就绝不能随便干涉她的私生活，再次给她造成新的幻想和期待。</p><p>所 以明明最后时刻的呼救，实际把我从进退两难的绝境中解放了出来。冲进去揍人时我的确很冲动，但不论现在或者未来，我都绝不会为这一决定后悔。因为，这是我 以青梅竹马的身份，为明明所尽的最后一次义务。从此以后，我就能良心无愧地和她告别，从此两不相欠、老死不相往来。至于把明明送回家，又为她守夜…这只是 送客送到家的礼数，绅士对弱女子的体恤罢了，仅是举手之劳，根本不表示我投入了多余的感情。”</p><p>“进藤，你今天展现出如此清醒坚定的一面，和平时那个单纯迷糊的小笨蛋，真是判若两人呢。”</p><p>塔矢淡然一笑，沉静的眸子光华内敛，无数情绪隐藏在眼底，一时之间，竟分不出是是赞赏，还是恼怒。</p><p>进藤无奈地翻个白眼，笑嘻嘻地抱住塔矢的肩膀，像哄孩子一样轻轻摇晃着。</p><p>“好啦好啦，塔矢亮你这个大醋缸！我和明明都从此再无瓜葛了，最后时刻积点德、帮她一把，你都这么不乐意啊？！”</p><p>“呵呵，嫌我是醋缸？！进藤光，你为形同陌路的人都能无偿付出这么多，却对口口声声最爱的恋人各种疏忽冷落，你究竟拿什么来向我证明——你刚才那番甜言蜜语，都是真的？！”</p><p>塔矢丝毫不为进藤的撒娇耍赖所动，冷哼一声，半是戏谑、半是严厉地质问道。</p><p>“完了完了，看来这次….塔矢真的不肯轻易放过我呢。”</p><p>进藤小心观察了恋人一会儿，神情渐渐沉静下来。还没得塔矢反应过来，进藤有些忧伤地一笑：</p><p>“你 说得没错，塔矢。在处理明明这件事上，我自始至终都对不起你。我不该浪费无数时间精力陪她相亲，牺牲我们作为恋人独处的时间，甚至每周六把你一个人地扔在 家里，被孤独和嫉妒深深折磨。我不该听到你指出真相时还气血上头，蛮不讲理地为明明开脱，和你大吵一架惹你生气。更不该因为明明闯下大祸，事后为了掩盖她 的过失，还自私地把你一起拖下水，滥用塔矢家的人脉为她买单。</p><p>塔矢，在感情方面，我伤害你的、亏欠你的，一辈子都还不清了。我明白再多的道歉都无法补偿你，所以….我会像你用实际行动证明对我的爱一样，用我的一生，来证明我对你的忠诚。”</p><p>进藤的眼眶又有些发红，他忍住唇边泛起的酸涩，继续说道：</p><p>“你 今天剖开内心，向我揭露了所有黑暗和软弱。作为回报，我也要向你坦白….我性格中最自私残忍的一面。我和人相处总是随性到极点，经常伤害到别人还不自知。 一方面，我能迅速和所有人打成一片，也能关怀和照顾很多人，但这种看似温暖的付出，仅仅是我与生俱来的天性而已，并不代表对方在我心中有任何特殊地位。我 的行动容易给别人造成误解、甚至引起不切实际的期待，对此我偶然会感到困扰，但根本不会认真反省，甚至习惯性地、把自己的责任推卸得一干二净。</p><p>但另一方面，对挚爱之人，我却懒得小心翼翼去维护。相反，我会对他口无遮拦乱发脾气，要求他承受我所有的负面情绪，我会期待他凡事宠着我、让着我，纵容我的各种任性，我会在外面闯祸后毫不犹豫地拉他下水，逼他和我一起承担恶果。</p><p>因 为，不论经历多少挫折和磨难，不论进藤光被生活所迫成长到何种地步，他的内心最深处，始终住着一个骄纵任性的小恶魔。这个小恶魔不仅要求挚爱之人无条件接 纳他的一切——不论是好是坏，更把挚爱之人视为他本身的一部分、和他不分彼此。正是抱着这样厚颜无耻的心态，进藤光才能随意指使自己的挚爱，而事前根本懒 得征求对方同意。”<br/>说着，进藤像倔强又别扭的小狗狗那样，伸出爪子，胡乱擦掉眼角微微泛起的泪水。</p><p>他捧起塔矢的脸，无比专注地盯着恋人的眼睛：</p><p>“不 过啊，这个‘挚爱之人’虽是个受尽委屈的苦角，却是进藤小恶魔最重要的珍宝。在进藤光心中，这个‘挚爱之人’甚至远远超越了‘最重要’，而是谁都无法取代 的‘唯一’。因为，虽然进藤光一辈子可以欣赏、关心、照顾、保护很多人，但当真正山穷水尽、走投无路时，进藤光唯一愿意信赖、依靠、并完全交托自己的，只 有这个‘挚爱之人’。”</p><p>长长的独白终于结束，进藤盈盈微笑着，在塔矢唇上印下缠绵到极点的吻。搂住对方的脖子，微微颤抖的吐息，轻轻抚过塔矢的耳垂和发梢：</p><p>“塔矢，我都说得这么直白啦，你一定知道进藤光的‘挚爱之人’是谁了吧？恭喜你，塔矢！你对我无止境的独占欲，终于可以一劳永逸得到满足了。因为现在…你不仅在我心中稳居‘唯一’的地位，在现实中，也已经成为我的‘唯一’。</p><p>为 了得到你执着的目光，我自私地剥夺了SAI下棋的机会，迫使他悲伤离去；为了和你共同生活，我和父母冷战至今，或许这辈子都没有和解的可能；为了消除你的 痛苦不安，我和明明反目成仇，从此与唯一的发小形同陌路。塔矢，我已经抛弃了三个最重要的亲友，而这一切都是为了你…只为了你一个人。</p><p>而 今天，我的围棋生涯又面临毁灭性的威胁。一旦被逐出职业棋坛，我不仅会失去实现理想的机会，长期不能参加比赛，棋力也会无法抑制地退步吧，直到有一天，彻 底失去作为你对手的资格。更可怕的是，没有了围棋，我也丧失了唯一的谋生手段，可能有一天，连自己都养活不了。塔矢，你曾说对我的爱让你一无所有，但现 在，快要一无所有的人是我才对。</p><p>可是即使被剥夺一切、即使只剩下自己，我还是要把这样残败不堪的自己，毫无保留地交到你手中。塔 矢，如果有一天我落魄到了极点、甚至失去所有吸引你的光环，你依然必须像现在这样爱我、宠我、照顾我、守护我。因为，我可以忍受全世界的背叛和伤害，却唯 独不能容忍你对我的漠视和离弃，我最后时刻能够依靠、也愿意依靠的，只有你…只有你一个人而已。</p><p>所以塔矢，我绝不允许你再提陪我一起退出棋坛的疯话。我根本不需要你和我承受一样的痛苦，相反，只有你先保住自己，才有能力减轻和消除我的痛苦。你一定要多拿几个头衔，好好挣钱养活我，同时在棋坛发挥自己的影响力，有朝一日…..光明正大地把我迎接回来。”</p><p>寂静。</p><p>“呵呵，进藤光，说出这样的话的你，真是天下最让人心疼的笨蛋啊…..”</p><p>过了许久，进藤听到塔矢 的声音贴着自己的脖颈响起。那低沉到极点的声线，滚烫到像要灼烧的吐息，震得他的皮肤如过电般战栗。下一秒钟，进藤原本靠在对方肩上的脑袋，被强行转了过 来，被迫和塔矢面对面。塔矢掐住他胳膊的动作如此不知轻重，可进藤的痛呼还没出口，就被对方狂暴的吻堵住了。</p><p>少年的红唇在对方凶 狠的撕咬下散发出阵阵血腥味，贝齿被野蛮地撬开，然后整个口腔都遭到狂风暴雨般的侵犯。塔矢用全身力量压制住进藤微弱的反抗，十指紧紧掐住那颗金色脑袋， 如同要杀死进藤一样，不知厌足地、一遍遍掠夺他口中的空气。<br/>唾液混合着鲜血，顺着两人交叠的唇瓣流下，进藤连出声求饶的机会都没有，渐渐开始两眼发黑、手 脚发软，推拒的动作，也越来越软弱无力。但塔矢丝毫没有放过他的意思，一手拉扯着进藤后脑的头发，狠狠向后拉去，另一手扣住进藤的下颚，逼迫少年张开嘴， 好让自己的舌头，一遍遍侵犯着少年柔软的喉咙。</p><p>就在进藤即将昏厥的一刻，塔矢终于放开了他。金发少年趴在恋人胸口剧烈地喘息着，好半天才缓过劲来，他刚想抬头谴责塔矢的失控，竟发现冰冷的泪水，早已浸湿那张苍白的面颊。</p><p>塔矢双眼紧闭，薄唇死死抿成了一条缝，晶莹的泪滴如断线的珠子，从颤抖的长睫滴下，又顺着鼻翼和唇角滑落，沾湿了他的发梢和衣角。</p><p>然而即使失控到哭泣，塔矢仍保持着静默无声、坚强到极点的姿势，如果没有看他的正脸，如果没有注意到他微微发抖的双肩，几乎没有人会发现他脸上的泪水。</p><p>进藤震惊地定在原地，记忆中的塔矢永远坚强到让人唏嘘——除了十二岁那年两人二度对弈时被狠狠打击，还有三年前那个深夜被进藤在棋会所找到，这是两人相遇以来，塔矢仅有的第三次崩溃流泪。而塔矢的三次崩溃，都是因为进藤。</p><p>“塔矢，我…”</p><p>进藤磕磕巴巴刚要开口，塔矢的眼睛就睁开了——</p><p>墨色眸子如苍茫黑暗下的海洋，又如永不见底的深渊。那翻涌咆哮、毫不掩饰的感情，瞬间就吞噬了进藤。</p><p>“谢谢你，进藤….谢谢你。我从未想象过、也从来不敢奢望….这辈子，能听到你的这番话。”</p><p>塔矢对进藤露出一个绝美的微笑，捧起进藤的脸，温柔地吻去少年唇角的血迹：</p><p>“我的Hikaru，你是所有人的太阳，但只是我一个人的天使。我从来不擅长说甜蜜的山盟海誓，何况一切语言，都无法表达我对你的感情。我只想告诉你，Hikaru，你是我的生命，我的救赎，我会用一生时间向你证明这句话的意义，直到死亡将我们两分开。”</p><p>两人在黑暗中紧紧相拥，交缠的呼吸，相贴的身体，一点点灼热起来。塔矢的双臂占有性地缠上进藤的腰，唇瓣若有若无地，磨蹭着进藤小巧的耳垂。</p><p>“藤崎明的插曲已经落幕。我的Hikaru，现在…..和我一起回家吧。”</p><p>“等等塔矢！！我再说今天的第三遍——要做那啥也得分清场合！我们必须等藤崎明的母亲赶到，而且，而且….咱两还有一堆问题没谈清楚呢！！”</p><p>进藤顿时一个机灵，竭力推拒着塔矢。</p><p>“是啊，话说事不过三，你今天已经第三次拒绝我了！”</p><p>塔矢有些咬牙切齿地回答：</p><p>“进藤光我警告你，你要是继续反抗….我就在藤崎明家的沙发上要了你！！”</p><p>“塔矢亮你这个疯子！！”</p><p>这回轮到进藤急得快哭出来了。</p><p>“哼哼，随你怎么骂都没关系，进藤。反正….我已经是你的‘唯一’了。”</p><p>塔矢戏谑地回答，下一秒钟，目光突然变得幽深。</p><p>他单膝跪在进藤面前，捧起少年的右手，无限虔诚地吻过那一根根白皙修长的手指，灼热的嘴唇，在手心的生命线上痴缠不去。塔矢面颊上的泪水还没有擦去，缠绵的亲吻中，浸湿了进藤手心的皮肤。</p><p>“怎 么办呢，我的Hikaru，我该拿你怎么办呢….即使和你在一起已经三年，我还是一直苦苦压抑自己的感情，生怕这份疯狂会伤害到你。可今天听了你的那番 话，我好像再也无法控制心底的渴望，那些被压抑太久的爱全都翻涌而出，远远超出我能负荷的极限，似乎要把这个身躯撑爆，如果不能立即拥抱你，我一定会被这 份爱活活烧死….”</p><p>说着，塔矢沾满泪水的唇贴上进藤的脸，深情而执拗地、一遍遍亲吻着少年清秀的五官：</p><p>“对 不起，对不起，我一点儿也不想表现得这么贪婪，可是除了疯狂地要你，我完全找不到其他方式能充分表达对你的感情。进藤，我们回家好吗？已经三个月了….我 已经受够这种永无休止的折磨和焦虑了。我们两可以躺在床上，紧紧依偎着，什么都不做、什么也不想，在对方怀里好好睡一觉。因为天一亮….我们就不得不面对 另一场战争，面对更多更冷酷的敌人了。”</p><p>极度的震惊和难以抑制的感动，让进藤半天说不出话，过了很久，他轻轻抚上塔矢的头发：</p><p>“对不起，塔矢…都是我的错。我从来不知道，和我在一起的三年，你竟然一直在苦苦压抑自己。好的，我的Akira…..我们现在就回家——立刻，马上!”</p><p>进藤的承诺让塔矢的表情瞬间明亮。两人相拥着站起，塔矢牵起进藤的手，大步向房门走去。</p><p> </p><p>冰冷的夜风，随着敞开的房门涌入室内，目送两人离开的藤崎明，情不自禁打了个寒战。</p><p>就在塔矢将进藤送下楼梯，回身关门的那一刻，他略微抬头，目光刚好落在躲在阴影中的藤崎明身上。</p><p>死寂。</p><p>两人的目光在半空交会，双方皆是一怔。但片刻的震惊过后，塔矢的目光立即变得寒冷无比，藤崎明只觉心脏已经停止跳动，连四周的空气，都随着她的身体凝结成冰。</p><p>又过了十几秒钟，当进藤已经开始疑惑地呼喊塔矢，塔矢终于优雅地一笑，用口型无声地告诉藤崎明——</p><p>永不相见，藤崎小姐。</p><p>然后，干脆利落地，关门离开。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 27-32节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>27 </p><p>在英国上学时，藤崎曾在一堂戏剧选修课上，读到王尔德的名作《莎乐美》。王尔德那诡异黑暗又华丽到极点的文字，再配上天才画家比亚兹莱所绘制的、莎乐美手捧施洗约翰头颅的插图，完美地表现出莎乐美对施洗约翰“得不到就毁掉”的疯狂爱情，当时几乎将藤崎明震撼到汗毛倒竖、灵魂出窍。<br/>可更恐怖的是，藤崎明发现自己潜意识里，竟然隐隐同情、理解、并羡慕莎乐美的所作所为。莎乐美只是对施洗约翰一见钟情，就能偏执至此，若自己痴恋一个男人十年又得不到回报，是不是有权做出更狠绝的报复呢？<br/>时隔三年，当藤崎蜷缩在公寓门口，迎着冰冷的寒风无声哭泣时，再次想起了当年读过的这部名著。可惜亲身经历最深刻的癫狂、亲手犯下最荒谬的错误后，藤崎终于明白《莎乐美》这朵“恶之花”，仅仅描写了爱的扭曲，却错失了爱的真相——<br/>爱是占有，但更是牺牲。<br/>爱是毁灭，但更是救赎。<br/>爱是黑暗的深渊，但更是光辉的天堂。<br/>而在占有与牺牲、毁灭与救赎、深渊与天堂….在所有这一切之前，爱首先关乎，爱与被爱的资格。如果不承认和尊重对方的自由，那么一个人根本无法获得这一资格。但承认和尊重对方的自由，就意味着必须承担得不到回应、甚至被拒绝的风险。爱就像一场盛大无比、以一生幸福为赌注的冒险，渴望着永远占有对方的“自由”，但同时又绝不能毁灭这份“自由”。<br/>所以，莎乐美或许爱施洗约翰爱到极致，但她当剥夺他的自由、摧毁他的生命时，也就永远丧失了爱他的资格。<br/>藤崎知道自己不是莎乐美，进藤也不是她的施洗约翰。但她无视进藤意愿、肆意妄为、疯狂报复的举动，和莎乐美只有程度上的区别而已。何况，她没有成为莎乐美，仅仅因为条件所限。她若享有尊贵无比的公主地位，她若手握对进藤光的绝对权力，难保她不会做出同样疯狂的举动，起码….她要做的第一件事，就是让进藤的挚爱塔矢亮，从这个世界上永远地消失。<br/>可惜，当进藤为她的任性付出巨大代价、甚至面临被逐出职业棋坛、失去唯一谋生手段的危险时，藤崎才开始幡然悔悟，她的爱有多么狭隘、自私、和盲目。她口口声声深爱进藤，但她所作的每件事，只是出于嫉妒和复仇的心理，贪得无厌地索取，毫无怜悯地伤害。她打着爱的名义，只是为了满足自己的私欲。这样的感情，早已堕落到，无法被享有“爱”的名号。<br/>相比之下，塔矢的性格或许比她更冷酷、更疯狂、也更偏执，但塔矢甘愿为进藤牺牲自己的所有，也甘愿把内心全部的黑暗和软弱，卑微地摆在进藤脚下，任金发少年裁决和审判。仅凭这一点，藤崎明就完败给了塔矢亮，她不仅彻底丧失了参与竞争的资格，甚至无权继续怨恨这位此生最大的敌人。<br/>然而，失败退场远非故事的结局，终于开始痛悔当初的藤崎，还面临着如何面对良心审判的极端困境。如果进藤真的因她失去棋士资格、将大把前程和过人的天赋双双葬送，藤崎将永生永世无法原谅自己。但更可悲的是，已被进藤勒令退出他生活的藤崎，竟不知道如何补救自己的错误，补偿对金发少年的伤害。<br/>于是，在藤崎痛苦焦灼、又迷惘失措的状态下，半年时间匆匆过去。</p><p>事情的发展，和进藤当初预计得一模一样。<br/>塔矢亮亲自出马，解决了亚瑟那边的烂摊子，年轻名人凭借精明冷酷到极点的谈判手腕，以及重金聘请的顶级律师，以高额赔偿和附加的封口费为条件，换来了和亚瑟庭外和解、并且不对媒体透露任何信息的协议。藤崎明 的名字，也通过塔矢家在政界高层的人脉，最终躲过了被曝光的命运。<br/>然而进藤本人由于名声太过响亮，一年前和塔矢恋情曝光后，又与棋院高层、主流媒体处于剑拔弩张的关系，现在捅出天大的篓子，小报记者们自然不会放过攻击他的绝佳机会。各界媒体如苍蝇般对这起丑闻纠缠不休，很快就用种种入流或不入流的手段，从地下PUB得到多名目击者的证词，甚至非法窃取到当时楼道摄像头拍下的、进藤当众斗殴的录像，并在最短时间内将之放在互联网上传播。<br/>尽管录像的画质并不清晰，但进藤耀眼的金发还是轻易暴露了他的身份。少年狂暴狰狞的表情和欲将对方活活打死的疯狂举动，震惊了所有观众。这份录像一小时点击率突破百万，进藤作为新一代青春偶像、曾被举国追捧的地位，一夜间在整个日本几乎彻底毁灭。<br/>短短几日之内，不仅本就和进藤关系紧张的主流媒体，不明真相的大众也开始愤怒地声讨进藤。网络上各种口诛笔伐和恶意诋毁一浪高过一浪，甚至曾让无数棋迷津津乐道的、进藤和网络棋神SAI的神秘关系，也被扭曲为进藤利用SAI的名号炒作自己、博取公众眼球。狗仔队更是将塔矢和进藤的公寓围得水泄不通，不分昼夜守在门口企图骚扰他们，最后这两个年轻人不得不搬到塔矢家在乡间的老宅，才勉强躲过了媒体的追击。</p><p>但比媒体攻击更致命的，还是棋院高层对进藤的处理态度。<br/>整个日本棋院因为这一爆炸性事件，被划分为针锋相对的两个阵营。进藤高强的棋艺和极佳的人缘，让他在被称为“围棋新浪潮”的年轻棋手中得到了压倒性支持。和谷、伊角、社青春、以及进藤院生时代的多位好友，发起了声势浩大的签名活动，仅在向公众表达对进藤人品的信任。<br/>以前五冠王和绪方棋圣为首的塔矢一系，几乎利用了所有人脉和影响力保护进藤光。更让人称奇的是，森下九段为了这个最出色的弟子，主动和塔矢门下冰释前嫌、握手言和，发表共同声明请求公众原谅进藤。而一向欣赏进藤的桑园前本因坊和仓田小棋圣，也表达了请媒体保持克制、冷静查明真相的希望。<br/>可惜，进藤光事件并非棋士个人品行不端那么简单，而很快成为了日本棋院内部、潜伏多年的恶性斗争的导火索。原本在日本棋坛就占有压倒性优势的塔矢一派，在绪方和塔矢亮这对师兄弟瓜分掉七大头衔中的四个之后，几年内势力急速膨胀，招致了以座间、一柳、乃木等日薄西山的老一辈棋士的强烈嫉恨。<br/>讽刺的是，这些棋力下降的老棋手们，此时偏偏掌握着棋院最高层的话语权，他们早就对绪方和塔矢清高傲慢的态度恨之入骨，碍着前五冠王塔矢行洋的地位没法打压这两个人，自然抓住和他们关系亲近、却又背景薄弱的进藤光开刀。同时大批实力居于中游、常年无法突破瓶颈的棋士们，也对半路出家、无师自通的进藤怀着深深的嫉妒，这次受到棋院高层的默许甚至怂恿，更是竭尽全力地诋毁进藤光。<br/>两派人马互不相让，围绕对进藤光的处罚，展开了长达半年的拉锯战。支持进藤的一派虽竭尽全力，但介于来自媒体和公众的巨大压力，最后只能勉强保住进藤的棋士称号，却无法助他躲过被剥夺本因坊头衔、无限期禁赛的严厉处罚。<br/>于是进藤不仅被所有正式比赛挡在门外，甚至失去了一切收入来源。再加上在公众心中的负面形象，他甚至无法找到一份体面的、和围棋相关的工作。除了塔矢家在乡间的老宅，进藤在整个日本几乎没有容身之所，一夜间被所有曾疯狂追捧他的公众抛弃。</p><p> </p><p>报纸头版头条关于进藤的负面新闻，如最可怕的酷刑一般，每天早晨按时降临，将藤崎明的身与心撕成碎片。待她靠着酒精的麻醉，浑浑噩噩度过一整天，让流血的伤口在睡梦中稍稍愈合后，第二天早上，新的创痛又会冷酷无情地降临，将她的旧伤重新撕开。<br/>这种连绵不绝、永无休止的酷刑，让藤崎想起了日日吞噬普罗米修斯肝脏的猎鹰。可惜她远非拯救人类的英雄，而是一个卑劣到极点的罪人。这样的惩罚是藤崎罪有应得，只要进藤的名誉一日不得到恢复，藤崎就必须永远承受良心的审判。<br/>藤崎曾无数次想在进藤面前自杀谢罪，但此生不再出现在进藤面前的承诺，早已堵住这条软弱到极点的退路。在日以继夜的殚精竭虑、无数次的崩溃痛哭之后，上天似乎终于愿意垂怜她的绝望，为藤崎指明了最后的出路，并给予她走上这条道路的，决心和勇气。<br/>决意已定，藤崎当即查到《朝日新闻》跟踪报道“进藤光事件”的主编的联系方式，然后拨通了他的电话。长长的忙音终于过去，对方刚刚接起电话，藤崎深吸一口气，稳住浑身的战栗，以最冷静克制的语调轻声说道：<br/>“岸本先生您好。我叫藤崎明，是进藤光的青梅竹马，也是这次斗殴事件一直隐藏在黑暗中、媒体竭力追查却始终无果的绯闻女主角。<br/>你们《朝日新闻》不是一直想获取进藤光的独家消息吗？如果阁下能在东京电台黄金时间做一期专题节目，我愿意和你们《朝日新闻》合作，在所有日本公众面前，揭开进藤光斗殴事件的全部真相。”</p><p> </p><p>28</p><p>藤崎的电话当即引爆了《朝日新闻》的主编部，他们火速验明她的身份后，当天晚上就与她签订了保密协议。根据协议，藤崎保证节目开播前绝不向任何人透露进藤光事件的任何细节。而作为交换条件，主编部也承诺之前不对她进行任何专访。<br/>后面这项条款，是藤崎以最强硬的态度逼迫对方接受的。因为她知道各大主流媒体内部，都有大量对进藤光抱着强烈偏见、利用一切机会想要毁掉金发少年的人，所以任何以纸质或网络形式先行发布的专访，都可能被恶意篡改、加入对进藤光不利的内容。而只有现场直播、不经任何中介的电视媒体，才能把藤崎想要说的话，以最安全、完整的方式，传达到日本民众那里。<br/>《朝日新闻》以最高的保密级别和惊人的效率，仅用一周时间就与东京电台完成节目制作。专题报道被安排在周日晚上8点，晚间新闻之后，百分之九十的日本家庭都围坐在电视前的黄金时间，并且事先不安排任何广告，只为制造最大的轰动效应。事实证明这项冒险的决策无比英明，当藤崎以进藤光事件绯闻女主+进藤光青梅竹马的双重身份，出现在屏幕背后时，整个日本都震惊了。<br/>藤崎知道这是她一生中最重要的时刻，为了向挚爱十年的阿光赎罪，为了挽救少年近乎毁灭的围棋生涯，她必须一次性扭转公众的印象，绝不能出现任何闪失。<br/>为此藤崎精心设计了自己的形象，她一改平日上班时光彩照人、成熟自信的职业女性形象，回归到三年之前，那个还没经历异国他乡残酷历练、青涩柔弱的小女孩。<br/>当人们发现让大名鼎鼎的进藤本因坊跌跟头的女子，竟是个身着淡雅长裙、扎着两根长辫、连淡妆都没化的朴素女学生，都禁不住地大跌眼镜。但观众很快发现了这个女学生的不同寻常——那苍白透明的脸蛋、漆黑如墨的眼睛，透露出无底深渊般的痛苦与疯狂，藤崎激烈到极点的感情，几乎透过屏幕扑面而来，将所有观众吞没。<br/>藤崎对着摄像头淡然一笑，开口道：<br/>“诚如各位所知，是我主动请求媒体，给我一个机会曝光这起事件的真相。但我的目的，既非给进藤定罪，也非帮他脱罪。网上的视频和众多的证人，早已让这起丑闻无可掩盖。身为社会名流却当众斗殴，进藤该承受何种惩罚，也应由法律和舆论决定。所以，我今天来这里，只是想恳求所有日本民众，在你们愤怒地毁掉这个围棋天才之前，能够三思而后行，不要因为错失了重要的真相，而做出悔不当初的决定。<br/>因为，即使进藤犯下这样严重的错误，也丝毫不表明他品性恶劣、值得唾弃。相反，进藤是我遇见的、这世上最善良、最温暖、最包容、也最勇于承担责任的男人，讽刺的是——正是这些珍贵无比的品质，才让他落入今天的绝境！！”<br/>话音刚落，整个演播室就陷入了一片沉寂。守在电视机前的观众，无比震惊地瞪大了眼睛，屏气凝神地倾听，藤崎将她与进藤的恩怨纠葛娓娓道来。<br/>藤崎讲述了她与进藤自幼相伴、青梅竹马的深厚友谊，她对进藤长达十年的痴情与暗恋，她惨败给塔矢后的不甘与愤恨，她看到那两人恩爱无比时的嫉妒，她假借相亲之名、把进藤从塔矢身边抢走的诡计，她诡计暴露后对塔矢残忍的攻击，还有最后….她以自暴自弃的方式疯狂报复进藤，导致进藤为了保护她而身败名裂…<br/>藤崎所说的每一句话都真实到残酷，每一个细节都深深撼动人心，除了不着痕迹地略去那些对进藤和塔矢不利的部分，她几乎将整个故事，以最简洁清晰的语言，原封不动地摆在所有观众面前，供他们品味和评判。<br/>面对所有日本民众，藤崎毫无遮掩地坦白了自己所有的阴暗、狠毒、冷酷，也以最深刻真挚的感情，毫无保留地向人们描绘出，她一直珍藏在心底的、进藤最为光辉美丽的形象。<br/>藤崎述说着进藤多年来如何守护她、陪伴她、鼓励她，在她考试失利、跌入人生谷底之际，作为最坚定的支柱，以言语和行动安慰她；进藤是如何在选择塔矢之后，仍旧出于善良和愧疚，不惜以冷落爱人为代价，为她的终生幸福奔波忙碌，对她的任性胡为无限包容；进藤又是如何在她踩到他的底线，狠心和她断绝关系后，仍对她保持着最大限度的宽容，甚至为了最后尽一次发小的义务，挺身而出保护她的安全，而几乎葬送所有前程和未来。<br/>故事讲到最后，藤崎已经面色惨白，近乎崩溃。但她还是克制住全身颤抖，倔强地挺直了腰板，以仿佛能传统一切的目光，凝视着所有日本民众，缓慢、清晰地说出最后一段话：<br/>“所以，即使进藤犯下这么大的错误，他仍然值得被所有人同情和理解。进藤是这世上最好的男人，却时运不济，遇上了我——这世上最糟糕的女人。正因为我贪得无厌地利用他的温柔和怜惜，才导致他落入丧失一切、被所有人抛弃的绝境。<br/>可惜….不论我多么悔恨，甚至以生命为补偿，也无法让时间倒流、让一切重新来过。所以我现在唯一能做的，就是将全部真相呈现在媒体面前，然后恳请所有曾喜爱、尊敬、崇拜进藤的棋迷和大众，能够原谅他的错误，再给他一个重返棋坛的机会！！！”<br/>说着，藤崎强撑着起身，以谦卑恭敬到极点的礼仪，向所有日本民众深深鞠躬。然后在所有人震惊的目光中，起身退场。</p><p>这期专访的威力不亚于当年投向广岛的原子弹，一夜间让日本舆论再次陷入混乱与疯狂。<br/>主流媒体中誓要致进藤于死地的强硬派，对藤崎的证词一个字都不信，他们挖空心思企图抓住她的漏洞，甚至大肆指控进藤光本人导演了这幕苦肉计，不惜牺牲深爱自己的女子，只为洗白自己的名誉。这一捕风捉影的阴谋论在网络上获得了大批支持者，对进藤光的恶意诋毁，竟比以前更加恶毒残忍、直至突破一切法律和道德的底线。<br/>但另一方面，藤崎诚挚的自白和悔罪，还是使原本铁板一块的社会舆论，渐渐出现分裂和软化的迹象。小部分媒体和少数冷静的民众，开始认真反思，尚未查清真相就对进藤口诛笔伐，未免太过武断。而且，如果进藤本人真如藤崎所说的那样正直，那么即使他犯下这样的错误，被永远逐出棋坛的惩罚，未免也太过残忍。<br/>这些冷静克制的声音，起初只是零星的少数派。但随着时间的推移和公众情绪的冷静，温和派的人数越来越多，在网上的影响力也越来越大，直至达到和激进派分庭抗礼的程度。<br/>异国他乡的残酷历练，早已教会了藤崎如何在充满危险与敌意 的环境中审时度势。她小心翼翼地甄别着潜在的“敌人”与“朋友”，一方面外表谦虚有礼、实质上却寸步不让地回应激进派的攻击，一方面对温和派的媒体和民间组织给予最大限度的优惠，承诺为他们提供更多关于进藤事件的详尽细节，凭借纵横捭阖的双面策略，将越来越多的人拉拢到支持进藤的阵营。<br/>为藤崎制作节目的《朝日新闻》主编对围棋了解甚少，对进藤本人也没有明显的好恶。而藤崎当初一眼看中的，就是这种摇摆模糊的态度。她通过赋予对方网络独家专访的特权，将日本报业的龙头老大，生生捆绑到和进藤一条船上。后来随着舆论导向渐渐扭转，新闻高层那群精明的商人甚至同意藤崎的提议，清洗掉编辑部内部反对进藤的声音，在报道后的特别评论中，一律采取同情进藤的立场。<br/>眼见着风向就要被彻底扭转，不甘失败的激进派只好孤注一掷、扔出最后的杀手锏，他们在《朝日新闻》的记者招待会上公开质问藤崎——如果她所说的每个字都是真的，那么进藤光为什么沉默至今，现在还没出来支持她？<br/>这个问题彻底激怒了藤崎，她一改以往温婉谦虚的仪态，冷哼一声，回答提问记者：<br/>“公开支持我？！呵呵，进藤若现在站出来，不论他对我说的话同意还是反对，都会给你们这帮家伙提供口实，让你们更加肆无忌惮地诋毁他导演了这出苦肉计吧！？”<br/>毫不客气的回击，让台下记者们立即炸开了锅，藤崎耐心等他们安静下来，微微苦笑着解释道：<br/>“进藤之所以沉默至今，既非因为胆怯，也非因为心虚，而是因为…我们日本人重视名誉胜过一切，如果进藤证明我所说的属实，那么像我这样不择手段、污迹斑斑的女人，不仅婚姻和事业会遭到毁灭性打击，我的存在本身，恐怕都再难被整个社会接受吧。<br/>可我和进藤一起长大，太过了解他的性格。我最爱的阿光，一直就是这么温暖善良的男人啊，即使我们已经恩断义绝，他依旧秉持着绅士风度，不愿伤害我，甚至信守承诺，甘愿保护我的名誉到底…这就如他当初虽无法原谅我对塔矢的攻击，但仍旧为了救我，而搭进自己的事业和前程。”<br/>说道这里，藤崎微微哽咽着，对着镜头，露出一个心碎到极点的微笑：<br/>“所以，你们怎么指控我都无所谓，但在诋毁进藤之前，请你们摸摸自己的良心，诚实地回答自己——如果真的亲手毁掉这样一个好人，你们难道不会终有一天痛悔不已、愧对上天吗？！”<br/>一语既出，所有记者都陷入了沉默，早已目瞪口呆的工作人员，甚至忘记拦住起身立场的藤崎。<br/>这场堪称扭转全局的战役之后，激进派对进藤的攻击渐渐偃旗息鼓，而媒体和公众呼吁减轻对进藤光处罚的呼声，则一天比一天高涨。日本棋院迫于舆论压力，不得不把对进藤光事件的处理，重新提上议事日程。而以塔矢门下为首、全力支持进藤的一派，开始通过各种手段向棋院高层施压，要求尽早恢复进藤光的参赛资格。</p><p> </p><p>藤崎明辞去了工作，推掉了所有采访，整天把自己关在家里，什么也不做，什么也不想，只是每天通过报纸和网络，观察着整个事态的变化。藤崎知道，她已经付出一切挽救进藤的名誉，现在能做的，只有静静等待最后的结果。进藤自始至终没有出现在媒体面前，也没有和她有过任何私下联系。就像她料想的那样，进藤不愿给反对者口实，也不愿用自己的确证彻底毁掉她的名誉，何况为了塔矢，他必须信守此生不再和她来往的承诺。藤崎完全理解进藤的决定，只是有时候，还是不免心酸叹息——为着少年的善良与担当，也为着他们三人的命运。<br/>夜深人静的时候，藤崎偶然会独自祈祷。实际上，她一直接受的是无神论教育，小时候参拜家乡的神社对鬼神之说将信将疑，在英国读书时即使跟着同学进过教堂，也并不真正理解基督教的教义。然而，在人生最脆弱绝望的时刻，藤崎明却无比迫切地希望这世上真的有一位神，能够宽恕她的一切罪恶，拯救她最爱的少年于毁灭的边缘。<br/>——未知的神灵啊，如果你真的存在，那么请垂听我发自灵魂深处的痛悔与哀求。我愿意牺牲自己的事业、婚姻、幸福、乃至生命，我愿意把自己的一切都交到你手中支配，只求你拯救我最爱的阿光，这世上最好的男人。未知的神灵啊，请让阿光重返围棋世界，凭借耀眼的才华继续发光发热，并和他的此生挚爱携手前进，幸福地走过整个人生。<br/>每天晚上，藤崎都会这样祷告。原本只是零星的、自发的行为，后来却渐渐变成睡前的惯例。每次祷告后，藤崎都能感受到某种奇异的安宁从内心深处升起，就好象那位未知的神灵，真的悦纳了她的祷词，并以仁慈而甜美的承诺，守护她进入梦乡。甚至那些折磨她长达三年、被生生活埋的噩梦，也再也没有骚扰过她。</p><p>舆论风暴终于平息，日本棋院的内部斗争却还在继续。转眼三个月过去，窗外再次恢复阳光明媚的初夏景色——暖风轻抚，绿意遍地，树枝上吱吱喳喳的鸟鸣，让路人的心情也不禁轻快起来。<br/>五月五日早晨，藤崎像往常那样，拾起送到公寓门口的《朝日新闻》，视线刚刚接触到大标题，双手一抖，原本干涸已久的泪水，瞬间模糊了她的双眼——<br/>报纸头版头条，刊登着日本棋院恢复进藤光参赛资格的特大新闻，以及塔矢进藤二人，同时接到中韩两国客座棋士邀请的独家报道。<br/>而标题下的大幅彩照上，进藤和塔矢站在因岛秀策故居前。金发少年身穿藤崎熟悉的鹅黄色套头装，一手搂着塔矢的肩膀，一手拿着标志性的紫穗宫扇，那张脸上温暖灿烂的笑容，仿佛能照亮整个世界。</p><p> </p><p>29</p><p>一旦进藤的参赛资格得以恢复，藤崎也就失去了留在日本的最后理由。何况在所有媒体面前曝光真相后，她的名誉已经毁灭殆尽，今后在本土寻找合适的工作、缔结满意的婚姻，都将变得极其困难。<br/>于是藤崎当机立断，安抚并说服父母后，写信给在英国读书时的朋友、现在某位小公司的老板，恳请他发给自己短期实习的邀请。一拿到邀请，藤崎就着手办理各项手续，在最短的时间内，订好了通往伦敦的机票。<br/>不知是上天的垂怜还是捉弄，藤崎离开日本的那一天，塔矢进藤和她竟身处同一机场，等待着飞往北京的飞机。<br/>棋坛双子星接受中方邀请的决定，在日本棋坛再次掀起滔天巨浪，对刚刚步入复兴期的日本围棋，也造成了致命的打击。可惜当座间、一柳等高层领导，终于开始痛悔对进藤塔矢的打压时，早已无法扭转，这对年轻人远离这块是非之地的决心。<br/>而此时此刻，这对耀眼的双子星正站在登机口处，被无数记者围追堵截，缠着他们进行最后的采访。<br/>藤崎小心裹好头巾、戴好墨镜，将自己的身形隐藏在众多围观者背后，小心翼翼地注视着不远处的塔矢和进藤——<br/>九个月没见，那两人除了苍白憔悴一些，和藤崎记忆中的并无太大变化。<br/>塔矢还是面对媒体时的标准形象，黑色修身西装、雪白的衬衫、墨绿色的领带，外表优雅俊美，气质却冷若冰霜。他一手提着行李厢，一手搂着进藤的腰。面无表情地听记者喋喋不休问完一堆问题，最后只回应一个“是”或“不是”。那简洁到极点的答案，极具塔矢亮的个人风格，搞得所有人不禁同情那个记者的同时，也对年轻名人冰冷强硬的态度望而却步。<br/>进藤则穿着他最喜欢的、印着NO_GO字样的米黄色休闲装，天蓝色的牛仔裤，以及闪闪发亮的耐克运动鞋。他懒洋洋地挂在塔矢身上，一手揽着对方的脖子，一手拿着游戏机努力奋战。压得极低的鸭舌帽遮住了进藤眼中的表情，藤崎只能看见他一边嚼着口香糖，一边悻悻地驱赶那些不惜顶着塔矢凌烈的眼刀、不要命地前来骚扰他的记者。<br/>即使记者的声音非常嘈杂，但多年的熟识，还是让藤崎轻易分辨出，金发少年那嘟嘟囔囔、极不耐烦的抱怨——<br/>“我们准备在中国待多久？不清楚哈，我没看合同就签字了～你们还是问直接塔矢吧，他以后就是我的全权法律顾问了～～”<br/>“中国棋院给多少工资？这种事我怎么可能知道！你们继续问塔矢好了，反正我只管刷卡，不管存钱～～”<br/>“我和塔矢是不是准备结婚？嘿，记者小姐没看到我两手上的戒指吗？我.们.已.经.结.婚.了，只.是.没.在.日.本.而.已。好了好了，别摆出那副要死的表情，虽然我很绅士，但不得不遗憾地警告你——塔矢亮已经名草有主了，千万别打他主意！什么，你不喜欢塔矢，你喜欢我？！等等记者小姐千万冷静，你这样当众表白，塔矢那个醋坛子绝对不会放过我的啊啊啊！！”<br/>听到这里，藤崎戏谑地一笑，转身离去。渐渐淡去的嘈杂中，她听到进藤终于忍无可忍地爆发了：<br/>“BAGA!! 叫你们别来烦我，有问题都去找塔矢…现在可好，都怪你们，我打了三遍的游戏又GAME    OVER了！！！”<br/>藤崎停下脚步，浑身剧烈的颤抖着，她死死攥住拳头，拼命克制自己决不能回头。过了很久，待激烈的心跳终于平复，藤崎擦干墨镜下溢出的泪水，微笑着提起行李，走向飞往英国的飞机。<br/>阿光，这样就好….<br/>最后时刻能看到你和塔矢君这样幸福，我终于可以再无遗憾、安心地离开了。<br/>再见了，阿光，我永远的初恋——<br/>从今以后，我与你，再不相见。</p><p> </p><p>30</p><p>十年单恋，三年纠缠，当所有悲欢离合落下帷幕，藤崎第一次发现，自己心灵深处竟能如此静谧甜蜜，就如亲历死亡、重回人间的朝圣者，洗去了一身罪孽与污秽，胸中只余对世界的爱、对生活的赞美。<br/>刚回英国的日子，由于没有正式工作只能打零工，藤崎每天都过得无比辛苦。但她一点不以为意，仍然在业余时间拜访老同学，结交新朋友，把自己的小日子搞得热热闹闹，有滋有味。她的两任前男友都已订婚，藤崎特意登门拜访了他们，表达过深切的歉意后，接受了出席他们婚礼的邀请，并悉心准备好精美礼品，送给两位新娘。不论当年发生过多么深的伤害和痛苦，藤崎依旧希望能够化解怨恨、求得和解。幸运的是，她的两任前男友都是足够宽容的人，即使从此不再往来，也仍然愿意宽恕她当年的错误。<br/>但内心的问题解决了，不等于生活中就不会出现新问题。在整个欧洲经济极度不景气的大背景下，各大城市的失业率始终居高不下。藤崎这样的异国女性，即使手握顶级名校的毕业证，三年内为了生计所迫，也被迫换了无数份工作。最后藤崎认真反思自己的人生规划后，决定修正对事业的期待。她寻着报纸上的招聘启事，来到英国中部某小镇，在镇政府的财务办公室谋得了一份收入不高、但十分稳定的工作。<br/>藤崎明定居的小镇民风淳朴，人口稀疏。古老的街道和木质的建筑，还保持着十八、十九世纪的风貌。小镇的居民活得安逸而悠闲，一排排旧式小酒馆前，常常围坐着叼着雪茄烟、吞云吐雾的老乡绅。穿着传统长裙的妇女们，则抱着孩子、挎着竹篮，聚拢在镇政府前的喷泉前，用口音浓厚的方言聊着家长里短。<br/>大不列颠的天气本就阴沉多雨，沼泽密布的中部地区，更是给人荒凉寂静之感。无数夜晚藤崎坐在壁炉旁，一边听着窗外风雨如晦，一边沉浸在手边的小说中。这样的时刻，这样的氛围，总让藤崎生出一种时光倒流的错觉，恍惚间她仿佛穿越两个多世纪的光阴，回到了简.奥斯汀和勃朗特三姐妹的世界。<br/>伊丽莎白与达西，简爱与罗切斯特，凯瑟琳与希刺克力夫….小说中一对对理想情侣，如美丽的剪影般浮现在藤崎脑海中。但藤崎知道，这种浪漫到极点的爱情，现实中绝不会降临到自己身上。到了她这个年纪，一个女人最实际的选择，就是像《傲慢与偏见》中的夏洛特那样，嫁给急于成家立业的科林斯牧师。科林斯牧师固然谄媚权贵又滑稽可笑，和夏洛特也毫无共同语言，但他起码是个务实可靠的男人，能给妻子提供一个安稳舒适的家。<br/>或许是上天善意的玩笑，藤崎搬到小镇没多久，就如奥斯汀笔下的夏洛特那样，遇上了属于她的“牧师先生”。这位牧师名叫威廉，有着柔软的棕色头发和羞怯的蓝眼睛，白皙的脸蛋上布满淡淡的雀斑，说话有些小结巴，笑起来露出两颗虎牙，开心得像个没长大的孩子。<br/>作为宗教改革运动大本营之一的英国，从礼仪繁复华丽、神学高度发达的High  Church，到平民大众做派、教义通俗易懂的Low  Church，基督教新教的各类教派，几乎都能在她的历史上找到存在痕迹。威廉属于新教中最Low的派别之一，他服侍的教堂简朴到了极致，几乎和乡村小学课堂没什么区别，身为牧师受到的培训也极其粗制滥造，甚至比不上高等院校的本科生。如果没有镇政府的财政补贴、当地居民的大力支持、以及威廉本人的积极热心，这个小小的教会，已经无数次濒临破产的命运。<br/>由于和镇政府的日常财务往来，威廉和藤崎很快成了熟人，又由于对东方文明的喜爱，这位年轻的牧师先生，经常在天气晴朗的午后，带着亲手烘烤的华夫饼来到藤崎家，欣赏她表演日本茶道，然后品尝新鲜出品的清茶。<br/>文化和语言的差异，造成两人可以谈论的共同话题并不多。经常是藤崎耐心讲解日本文化，威廉手捧热茶，好奇宝宝式的睁圆了眼睛盯着她。或是反过来，威廉津津有味地沉浸在英 国历史和基督教传统中，藤崎则面带微笑，安静地在一旁聆听。然而，分享过无数温暖的午后，两人间慢慢产生某种时光凝滞、静谧安详的气氛，就好象再过二十年、三十年、甚至一辈子，他们也能并排坐在藤椅上，一边享受着慵懒的阳光，一边有一搭没一搭的闲谈。<br/>藤崎知道威廉不知不觉地爱上了她，但她没能料到，这位羞涩腼腆到极点的牧师先生，竟在明确自己的心意后，花了整整一年时间才有勇气向她表白。而从表白到正式求婚，又纠结了整整三年。<br/>威廉向藤崎求婚那天，把自家小花园里的玫瑰拔了个精光，用七色彩带扎成一捆，全数献到藤崎手中。藤崎早就知道威廉根本不擅园艺，辛辛苦苦培育的玫瑰，总比邻居家开得瘦小单薄。但看着这个年近三十的“大男孩”微微颤抖着单膝跪地，将扎得乱七八糟的玫瑰无比虔诚地献到自己手中，羞怯的蓝眼睛充满了爱慕与渴望，如敬拜天使一般谦卑地仰望着自己，藤崎冰冻多年的爱情，在那一瞬间，终于被这个叫威廉的男孩唤醒。<br/>于是，她含泪微笑着，俯身亲吻了威廉，答应成为他的妻子。然后…..携手同行的两人，一下子就走过了四十年的光阴。</p><p>在这漫长的四十年里，藤崎和威廉抚养了两男一女三个孩子。婚后她的生活重心逐渐转向相夫教子，并开始尽职尽责承担起“牧师太太”的身份，为镇上的孤寡老人、单身妈妈、还有失去父母的孤儿，提供各种生活帮助和精神安慰。镇政府的工作本就清闲，藤崎生育后更是改为兼职。后来等三个孩子都长大离家，远赴伦敦攻读大学，藤崎照顾丈夫之余，也有了重拾少时爱好的闲暇。<br/>她开始潜心钻研日本古代史，并用笔名”Iraka”在各类杂志和报纸上，发表介绍日本艺术和风俗的小文章。藤崎对祖国传统的深厚理解，和完美的英语表达能力，让她赢得了一大批东方文化爱好者的青睐。在这群死忠粉的大力宣传下，Iraka逐渐名声大噪，文章登载的刊物也越来越有影响力，单篇短文甚至被集结成册，以《和风组曲》为名，成为英国各大书店的年度畅销书。<br/>Iraka的鼎鼎大名，甚至吸引了剑桥大学东亚研究所某知名教授的强烈兴趣。这位教授费尽千辛万苦、动用各种手段查明了藤崎的身份。当他登门拜访，发现藤崎已是年近七旬的妇人时，震惊之余又无限感动，很快和藤崎成为了生活中的好友。<br/>然而，这位教授不仅是日本文化爱好者，更是个知识丰富的超级围棋迷。于是请藤崎来家中喝茶时，自然而然地就问起，业余时间她是否也喜欢下围棋。<br/>藤崎已经大半辈子没碰棋子了，只得婉言推辞了对方的邀请。教授听了颇为遗憾，唏嘘之际，突然提起二十年前退休的进藤本因坊和塔矢名人。</p><p> </p><p>31</p><p>“我一直痴迷于他们的围棋，也非常敬仰他们的为人。进藤光和塔矢亮当之无愧地属于历史上最伟大的棋士行列，而且如果没有他们的努力，日本围棋也不会在二十一世纪前期迅速复兴。”<br/>教授轻啜一口红茶，沉思着说道。突然他又想到什么，有些顽皮地朝藤崎眨眨眼睛：<br/>“而且进藤和塔矢 的爱情，也美得像个童话啊。即使同性婚姻已在越来越多的国家合法化，但能像他们两一样，几十年如一日深爱对方，相互扶持着走过半个世纪的风雨，这样的情侣，真的非常少见啊。”<br/>藤崎淡然一笑，对教授的话表示同意：<br/>“是啊，记得我还年轻的时候，进藤和塔矢被称为日本棋坛最耀眼的双子星。他们不仅棋艺高强，外表也英俊潇洒，受到无数青春少女追捧。只是….后来爆出他们在一起的新闻时，成千上万的少女也为此心碎流泪呢。”<br/>“啊啊，太有意思了，没想到他俩还有这段趣事！”<br/>教授立即两眼放光，大笑着回应藤崎：<br/>“可惜我关注围棋比较晚，从来没机会目睹他们年轻时的风姿啊。”<br/>“互联网上有很多进藤和塔矢年轻时的照片，您可以随时去查阅。”<br/>藤崎微笑着回答。她回头望望窗外阴沉的天空，优雅地起身，向教授道别：<br/>“谢谢您今日的款待。我丈夫还在等我回家做晚饭。天色不早，我也该走了。”</p><p>临别之前，教授又极力请求藤崎授权他的学生，将《和风组曲》翻译成日文，说什么此举不仅能大力促进两国文化交流，藤崎的同胞们看到有人这样宣传日本文化，肯定也会万分欣慰。藤崎觉得这个美梦有些好高骛远、夸大其词，但为了感谢对方的好意，还是当即签订了授权协议。<br/>坐在返家的火车上，藤崎微微打开车窗，任寒冷湿润的晚风，拂过她酸涩的眼角。<br/>和教授的对话打开了她记忆的闸门，让那些沉睡了半辈子的甜蜜、痛苦、与酸涩，再次翻卷着淹没了她的心。<br/>离开日本的四十年中，藤崎还是经常浏览相关报道，自觉或不自觉地，关注着进藤和塔矢的所有动向 ，对发生在他们身上的重大事件，全都铭记在心——<br/>当年接受中方客座棋士的邀请，曾再度把棋坛双子星和日本棋院的关系，置于极度紧张之中。但事实证明，远赴北京，成为了进藤和塔矢一生中最英明的决定。<br/>在顶尖高手汇聚、竞争空前激烈的中国棋院，这对年轻人的潜力得到了最大限度的挖掘。通过紧张密集的围棋联赛、还有以个人身份参加的大型赛事，进藤和塔矢的实力迅速提升，几年内已经站在世界超一流棋士之列。同时也是在北京，这对年轻人分别收获了职业生涯的第一个世界冠军。那座古老的都城就如他们的福地，一生梦想、一世荣耀，都从那里开始。<br/>在北京长达五年的修炼和拼搏，让进藤和塔矢的棋艺进入了巅峰期。后来他们经高永夏天元牵线搭桥，又在韩国停留三年。这三年是收获的季节，他们多年的汗水和积累，终于得到了全面回报，斩获了好几个重量级赛事的冠亚军。<br/>当进藤和塔矢载誉而归、回到东京时，两人已过了三十而立的年纪。他们在因岛孤儿院收养了名叫佐为的男孩。佐为秀丽端庄的外表、惊人的围棋天赋、以及和当年网络棋神相同的名字，在日本棋坛再次掀起滔天巨浪。<br/>塔矢行洋曾想把这个天才男孩收入自己家，但塔矢亮却极力抵抗住父亲的压力，坚决让佐为跟着进藤姓。后来也多亏了塔矢亮的这份坚持，自从有了进藤佐为这个养孙做中介，美津子和进藤光的关系渐渐缓解，冷战了十年的母子，也终于冰释前嫌。<br/>进藤光固然是传授给佐为秀策流的、最重要的启蒙老师，但由于他和塔矢亮已成为世界级的棋士，很多时间都来往于中韩两国参加大型比赛，佐为的抚养和教育，一直由家中的四位老人共同承担。而在塔矢行洋的悉心指导下，这个天才男孩的棋路，既透露着秀策的灵秀细腻，又有着雄浑厚实的做派。<br/>年纪渐渐步入中年后，进藤和塔矢的工作重心，也重新移回日本本土。进藤积极投身网络围棋开发和青少年围棋教育，塔矢则开办了大型围棋学校，邀请多位重量级棋士轮流讲学。同时他们利用自己的影响力，协助日本棋院院长绪方精次，经过长期不懈的努力和周旋，对日本棋院多项体制进行了重要改革，使其更好地与国际接轨，大大提高了本土棋士的竞争力。<br/>进藤光四十岁那年，因为在本因坊之位上持续多年的辉煌战绩，得到了“本因坊秀光”的称号，但熟悉他的老棋迷，依旧喜欢亲切地称他为“进藤光老师”，甚至昵称为“阿光”。同时，佐为也成功升上职业六段，首次进入本因坊循环赛，并在当年斩获挑战权。<br/>此后，这对父子围绕本因坊头衔，展开了长达五年的漫长战役。前四次挑战，佐为都在离胜利一步之遥时败下阵来，以三比四的微妙差距输给父亲。而在第五次挑战中，佐为终于破釜沉舟，下出了突破秀策流传统思路的惊天棋步。进藤当即投子认输，欣慰无比地拥抱了儿子，并当众宣布——日本棋坛，即将迎来SAI的时代。<br/>向儿子拱手让出本因坊头衔后，进藤仿佛看淡了胜负与名誉，将心思更多地投入围棋教育中。四年之后，当塔矢正式宣布放弃名人卫冕战时，进藤陪着爱人，从棋坛正式退休。</p><p> </p><p>32</p><p>退休后的两人，选择了回到塔矢家在乡间的老宅隐居，除了每周两次定期教导学生、接待来访的老友和同事，进藤和塔矢几乎不再在媒体面前出现。<br/>行洋和明子过世后，塔矢家的老宅变得愈发空寂陈旧，很多门生提议请雇工帮忙照顾起居、打扫屋子，但都被进藤婉言拒绝了。进藤接受采访时半开玩笑半认真的回答，藤崎直到现在都记忆犹新——他告诉记者：他和塔矢两人已习惯了互相照顾，而且塔矢喜欢清静，讨厌别人打扰他们的二人世界。<br/>可即使陪着塔矢隐居，天性好动的进藤，还是经营着一家小小的少年围棋学校，他每周三次清晨五点起床，赶着十几里的长路，不辞辛苦亲自给孩子们教课。而且每年的初夏时节，进藤还会拉着塔矢来欧洲旅行，两个老人背着背包，徒步走遍绿意遍布的城市和乡村，像两个别扭的孩子似的，一边赶路一边拌嘴。<br/>无数欧洲棋迷有幸见过这两位传奇棋手，并索要合影和签名以做留念。意大利围棋协会则感到特别荣幸，因为进藤每年都会在著名的许愿泉里投下两枚硬币，然后信誓旦旦的保证，他和塔矢明年一定“重回罗马”。<br/>实际上，从他们二十多岁结婚旅行时第一次来到这里，进藤就爱上了这座“永恒之城”。此后每年初夏，他都会拉着塔矢来罗马度假，重温奥黛丽.赫本和格利高里.派克的经典电影，吃着意式比萨，喝着风味甜酒，在夕阳余辉下手拉着手，悠闲地漫步在古罗马的遗迹中。这一活动被进藤称为“新婚纪念”，两人一直保持着这个浪漫的传统，四十多年来从没间断。<br/>然而今年夏天，从五月初到六月末整整两个月，意大利棋迷却没能在许愿泉前盼来塔矢和进藤。日本棋院网站上说，两位棋坛前辈因为年事已高、身体欠佳，将暂停一切教学和待客活动。藤崎看了这则消息，却隐隐生出一种不安的预感，仿佛被莫名的恐惧追逼着，无论如何也无法逃离。</p><p>当年冬天，藤崎的丈夫整理花园时不慎滑倒，磕到头部后引起脑淤血，送到医院时抢救无效，当夜就离开了人世。她的两儿一女带着家属和孩子，匆匆从伦敦赶来，全家人围着死者的灵床守夜。藤崎明一身黑色丧服，轻轻握着丈夫冰冷的手。威廉平静的面容如同熟睡一般，仿佛下一秒就要睁开眼睛，对她温柔地微笑，就如他们四十年婚姻中每一个美好的清晨。<br/>藤崎面容惨淡、浑身颤抖、仿佛下一秒就要晕厥，但她还是死死忍住眼泪，竭力不让自己崩溃哭泣。她知道威廉走得很安详，没有一丝 痛苦，而且….威廉一定是去见他的神了。终有一天他会在爱的荣光中显现，接走被独留在这世上、苦苦守候的她。所以在那之前，她决不能悲伤哭泣、不能让威廉为她担心。<br/>威廉的葬礼简单而庄重，镇上所有居民都来为他们敬爱的牧师送别，感激他四十多年来给人们带来的爱、温暖、与希望。<br/>葬礼之后藤崎耐不住儿女的劝说，不得不搬到伦敦一家高档养老院居住。虽然每天享受着最精心的护理和照顾，儿孙们也经常带着礼物来看望她，但失去了丈夫的陪伴，藤崎还是感到无比忧愁寂寞。而她每天唯一的乐趣，就只剩下通过视频通话，参与剑桥大学对《和风组曲》的翻译工作，把自己的修改意见，一条条汇报给主持这项工作的研究生。<br/>一年之后，《和风组曲》的日文本在东京正式面世，得到了广大读者 的热烈追捧。很多人都对这个化名Iraka的英籍日本作家无比好奇，无数读者来信，也经由剑桥大学出版社，转交到了藤崎手里。<br/>藤崎微笑着翻阅着堆得像小山式的来信，突然注意到，一个与其他来信鲜亮色泽格格不入的、深黑色的信封。信封选用上好的木纹纸制成，背面印着繁复的花纹，封口处还透着极淡的檀木香。深谙传统礼仪的藤崎，立即认出这是大家族内部，仅用于重大活动的、最庄重的请柬，而信封采用深黑的色彩，则暗示着…..<br/>想到这里，藤崎的心脏几乎停止跳动。她忍住几乎汹涌而出的恐惧，颤抖着打开信封，发现里面是四十年来，塔矢亮写给她的第一封、也是唯一一封亲笔信。而信的内容，竟是恳请藤崎明回日本参加….进藤光的葬礼。</p><p> </p><p>《再见初恋》上部“离别篇” 完结</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>